Ainsi va la vie
by mower
Summary: La journée de Kuroko Tetsuya semblait vraiment mal partie. Pourtant, même si le jeune homme à l'impression que tout s'effondre autour de lui, il va vite se rendre compte qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps...
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir, bonsoir!**

**Voici ma première fanfiction Akashi/Kuroko. J'espère que ce prologue vous intriguera assez pour vous donner l'envi de lire la suite!=)**

**Je vous laisse lire ce petit prologue et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il courait malgré la brulure de plus en plus violente qui s'emparait de ses poumons. Il courait malgré la douleur abdominale qui sévissait en bas de ses côtes droites. Il courait parce qu'il était en retard et qu'aujourd'hui il était censé rencontrer le nouveau directeur, celui qui remplaçait son père. Bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement pour quelles raisons sa présence était requise.

Il arriva devant l'immeuble principal de la compagnie et sans prendre le temps de répondre aux salutations des employés il apposa son badge devant l'écran de l'ascenseur privé de son père. L'ascenseur semblait l'attendre, car aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent, et lui présentèrent une cabine toute en verre qui donnait sur le parc paysagé situé à quelques mètres de la tour.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier étage il sortit comme une fusée de l'ascenseur et dans son élan, ouvrit brusquement la double porte en verre opaque qui donnait accès au bureau de son père. Kuroko faillit hurler de peur lorsque le canon d'une arme à feu se posa pile-poil entre ses deux yeux. Il releva lentement la tête pour faire face à un homme à la peau bronzé et aux cheveux bleu nuit. L'homme devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui et son corps était bien plus musclé que le sien.

-Aomine, s'éleva une voix douce, mais qui n'admettait aucun désaccord. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas sortir ton arme sur un coup de tête? Fais-moi le plaisir de la ranger immédiatement avant que je ne sévices.

Kuroko vit une lueur de peur passer dans les yeux bleus nuit de cet homme qui un instant plus tôt le tenait en joue. Une fois son arme rangée le susnommé Aomine restait tout de même très impressionnant. L'homme s'écarta et Kuroko fit face à celui qui avait parlé. C'était un homme de petite taille ou en tout cas pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais il se dégager une sorte d'aura qui imposait le respect et vous empêchez de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Cependant, Kuroko avait depuis longtemps appris à faire face à ce genre de situation. De nature très timide, il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse embêter par les garçons de son lycée qui le traitait de travesti, car il ressemblait à une fille tout en étant homosexuel. Il avait donc appris à déjouer leurs petites farces et avaient même réussi à se faire quelques amis comme Kagami Tagai.

Kuroko observa donc rapidement l'homme à côté de son père. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, il avait des cheveux carmin dont quelque mèches retombées sur son front attirant l'attention sur ses yeux. Kuroko eut un choc en se rendant compte que la couleur de ses iris étaient aussi rouges que le sang. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel regard.

-Tetsuya, laisse-moi te présenter le nouveau dirigeant de notre compagnie, Akashi Seijuro.

-Bon-bonjour, répondit Kuroko en s'inclinant poliment devant l'homme.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui tu travailleras pour cet homme, continua son père.

Aussitôt, la timidité de Kuroko s'envola. Avait-il bien entendu? Son père avait dû se tromper, il savait très bien que Kuroko voulait suivre des études d'art. Ils avaient passé l'été à se disputer à ce sujet et son père avait finalement cédé... du moins, c'est ce que Kuroko croyait.

-Tu veux dire que je vais travailler pour monsieur Akashi durant les vacances n'est-ce pas?

-Monsieur Kuroko veuillez me laisser seul avec votre fils, interrompit Akashi.

L'ancien directeur jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme à ses côtés et le regard que celui-ci fit glisser sur lui, lui donna l'impression qu'il venait de plonger dans de l'eau glacée. Il ne prit pas la peine de riposter, de toute façon il n'en avait pas les moyens et quitta le bureau sans regarder son fils, qui lui ne le lacher pas des yeux. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur son père Kuroko n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Akashi et si au départ il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il ne s'en priva pas cette fois-ci.

Cependant, il eut soudain l'impression que le nouveau directeur devenait de plus en plus grand et que son aura grossissait autour de lui. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passé, Kuroko se retrouva les fesses par terre à regarder Akashi d'en bas.

-Je vais te donner un avertissement. Seuls mes subalternes sont autorisés à me parler sans changer la hauteur de leur regard. Je ne laisse aucune autre personne me regarder de haut, alors temps que tu ne travailleras pas pour moi, baisse la tête.

La voix était calme, douce et pourtant elle dégageait temps de puissance que le corps de Kuroko trembla de peur. Il se releva tant bien que mal et resta debout au milieu de la pièce les bras ballants. Il remarqua alors que celui qui semblait être le garde du corps d'Akashi, se foutait royalement de sa gueule et cela eut le mérite de lui redonner un peu de mordant.

-Comme vous venez de le dire, je ne travaille pas pour vous et cela me convient parfaitement, répliqua Kuroko en regardant à nouveau le directeur dans les yeux. Je vais donc vous laisser, car j'ai des devoirs à faire et des inscriptions à envoyer.

Il allait partir lorsque la voix d'Akashi s'éleva dans son dos. Sauf que cette fois le velours avait laissé place à l'acier et Kuroko n'arriva pas à aller contre l'ordre qui claqua dans l'immense bureau. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que celui qui était assis dans le fauteuil était dangereux, très dangereux.

Il obéit donc, mais avec une certaine lenteur pour bien montrer son désaccord. Lorsqu'il fut assis, il regarda un point à sa droite, snobant sans vergogne le directeur. Le message ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, mais Akashi savait que bientôt il aurait toute l'attention de ce jeune impertinent.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai récupéré la société de ton père. Ce que tu ignores c'est que ce dernier la perdu en jouant avec moi, expliqua Akashi tout en souriant intérieurement, car il pouvait voir que Kuroko était de plus en plus attentif. En réalité, il me devait bien plus que ça société, mais j'ai été aimable avec lui et je lui ai fait cadeau du reste. Malheureusement pour toi, c'est à ton tour de rembourser les dettes de ton cher paternel.

Kuroko avait arrêté de fixer le tableau rouge et noir pour reporter toute son attention sur Akashi. Que venait-il de dire?

-Pour faire simple, tu vas devoir travailler pour moi gratuitement durant les quinze prochaines années. Une fois de plus, je vais me montrer clément envers toi et t'offrir l'hospitalité pour ne pas avoir un assistant qui ressemble à un clochard.

-Que...

-Ton père a déjà envoyé son chauffeur déposer tes affaires chez moi à l'heure qu'il est. Voici donc ta nouvelle adresse.

Akashi déposa devant Kuroko un petit post-it indiquant l'endroit où vivait Akashi Seijuro et sans trop savoir pour qu'elle raison, Tetsuya se saisi du bout de papier. Il aperçut alors une tache d'eau sur le papier qui ne s'y trouvait pas quelques secondes avant. Lorsqu'une deuxième tâche apparut, Kuroko comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Sans attendre l'autorisation, il quitta la pièce en courant et quitta rapidement l'immeuble.

* * *

Il n'avait pas trop fait attention où il allait à cause des larmes qui lui avaient brouillé la vue. Il s'était retrouvé sur un banc dans un parc en train de pleurer comme un gosse, mais le choc avait été tellement rude qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Tous ses rêves de faire de la peinture, de la photographie et d'apprendre à se servir de logiciels comme illustrator venaient de partir en fumée. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour percer dans le milieu artistique, toutes les stars n'avaient pas forcément un master dans l'art. Cependant, Kuroko était un jeune homme réaliste, il savait qui s'il travaillé pour Akashi Seijuro il n'aurait jamais une minute à lui.

Malgré tout, lorsque la pluie qui tomba eut mouillé ses vêtements, Kuroko du se rendre à l'évidence. S'il n'allait pas chez Akashi, il serait à la rue et cette perspective était encore moins réjouissante. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son nouveau domicile, avec un morceau de plomb à la place de l'estomac. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas très loin de la demeure d'Akashi, car la pluie s'abattait de plus en plus durement sur sa personne. Comme si elle le poussait à se dépêcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le poids sur son ventre s'alourdit encore plus. Il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de cette maison il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Pourtant, il s'approcha de la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Akashi lui ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il viendrait jusqu'à lui.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'effaça pour laisser entrer Kuroko et lui passa une serviette lorsque le garçon eu franchit la porte.

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer où est ta chambre.

Kuroko Tetsuya suivit donc Akashi Seijuro et si le garçon ne le savait pas encore, sa vie n'allait pas tout le temps être sous une averse. Tout comme il y avait quatre saisons dans une année, il y aurait des différences météorologiques dans sa vie. Peut-être que cette journée se finissait sous la pluie, mais elle pourrait très bien être ensoleillé le lendemain. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir, ainsi va la vie...

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!=)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde! (01h27)**

**Voici le chapitre un, qui arrive plus tôt que prévu grâce à vous est à vos commentaires très sympathiques!=) **

**Je vous remercie donc de m'avoir encouragé. Normalement, je réponds au review par message privé, mais comme je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé, je vais le faire maintenant.**

Reimachan; Rin Yumii; PsychosWolf; Mina; Neko; :** Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et n'oubliez pas, c'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai sorti si rapidement le chapitre 1!=)**

Izumi-kln: **Tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir dit que je développais trop vite, j'ai tenté de changer cela dans ce chapitre... Quand à ta question, le père de Kuroko ne met pas vraiment ce dernier à la porte... tu comprendras un peu mieux (j'espère... si ce n'est pas le cas dit le moi) lorsque tu liras ce chapitre. Dans tous les cas, c'est Akashi qui veut que Kuroko habite avec lui. En tout cas, la situation est dure pour Kuroko, mais je tente également de garder l'esprit qu'il possède dans le manga. Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il rebondit très vite, c'est pour ça que Kuroko ne s'apitoiera jamais sur son sort, du moins ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête pour le moment. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!=)**

Takutokoh: **La review à la critique la plus développée que j'ai eue pour ce chapitre!=) Comme Izumi-kln, tu trouves que je vais trop vite en besogne. J'ai donc tenté de mieux détailler ce chapitre afin de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre sentiment. Je compte donc sur toi pour me dire si ce chapitre est mieux que le prologue!;) pour ce qu'est de "l'aura"d'Akashi, si tu l'as tant aimé, je pense que la fin de ce chapitre de plaira. J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine review!=) Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

Alyxel: **Lol, pauvre Kuroko. Tu n'as lu que le prologue et déjà tu lui brises tous ses rêves... ou alors c'est peut-être moi!^^ Mais non, mais non, comme je le disais à Izumi-knl, je trouve que le personnage de Kuroko sait rapidement rebondir face à l'échec dans l'anime et je vais donc essayer de garder ce même état d'esprit!=) Pour ce qui est d'Akashi, il ne fait aucun doute que j'ai bien choisi mon Seme. Je pense même que mes lemons (car oui il y en aura) auront leur propre chapitre pour que ce qui n'aime pas trop les relations dominant/dominé puisse continuer l'histoire sans avoir à les lire. Es-tu sadique? Car moi je le suis pour cette histoire et je vais m'amuser à faire monter la température, MOUAHAHAHA... enfin bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!=)**

Laura-067: **Bon, encore une personne que se lamente sur le pauvre Kuroko... relax!^^ Il va s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, je compte bien faire de son personnage une source perpétuelle d'entêtement face à Akashi. Ben oui, s'il était trop sage Akashi n'aurait aucune raison de la punir!;) Akashi n'a rien donné au père de Kuroko pour avoir ce dernier, le père de Kuroko devait encore beaucoup d'argent à Akashi, mais plutôt que de le ruiner il a demandé à ce que son fils travail pour lui. Tu l'as bien compris, il attend quelque chose de Kuroko, mais pour savoir de quoi il s'agit il faudra attendre le chapitre 2. Tu te demandais comment ça allait se passer entre Akashi et Kuroko, as-tu déjà fait space mountain à eurodisney? Dis-toi que ce serait la même chose!^^ Surprenant, terrifiant, des hauts et des bas et des sensations incroyables. Bref ça sera la guerre!^^ Aller je te laisse lire tranquillement ce chapitre et merci pour ta review!=)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Allongé sur le futon qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, Kuroko n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que la journée qu'il venait de vivre était la plus bizarre et la plus malhonnête qu'il lui avait été permis de vivre. Pour commencer, il s'était fâché avec son meilleur ami Kagami.

Lorsqu'il était rentré au lycée, il s'était inscrit au club de basket et c'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de l'américain aux cheveux rouge. Le courant ne passait pas spécialement entre eux sur les premiers mois, mais ils avaient un point commun que personne ne pouvait contester: ils aimaient tous les deux le basket. Cependant, pour cette nouvelle et dernière année, Kuroko n'avait pas voulu s'inscrire dans le club ni dans aucun autre d'ailleurs. Et pour cause, ses notes n'étaient pas assez suffisantes pour lui permettre d'intégrer les écoles d'art. L'écart n'était pas impossible à combler, mais pour cela il lui faudrait travailler beaucoup plus sur ses cours. Kuroko avait donc décidé d'arrêter le basket à l'école et Kagami l'avait très mal pris.

"-Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble grâce à ce sport, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous abandonnes cette année alors que tu sais pertinemment que les équipes des autres lycées sont bien plus fortes qu'avant.

-Kagami-kun, j'ai confiance en ton basket. Je sais que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi. De plus, même si j'aime le basket, je dois surtout penser à mon avenir et celui-ci ne se trouve pas dans le sport."

Comme chacun avait voulu rester sur son opinion, ils s'étaient séparés fâché et cela rendait Kuroko encore plus triste, car il ne pourrait pas retourner au lycée. Il était à peine arrivé dans la demeure d'Akashi que celui-ci s'était mis à lui indiquer toute les tâches qu'il devrait faire. Il devrait le suivre partout et savoir sur le bout des doigts son emploi du temps, l'heure de ses rendez-vous et les personnes qu'il allait rencontrer. Il devrait également se tenir informé du moindre changement économique ou politique susceptible de nuire à Akashi. La masse d'information à apprendre donnait le tournis à Kuroko et il était sûr qu'il allait souvent se faire engueuler pour ne pas être à la page. D'ailleurs, il s'était demandé pour quelle raison Akashi prenait un simple étudiant au niveau scolaire moyen pour un emploi d'une telle envergure.

"Il y a un point de ta personnalité qui me sera très utile et que je compte bientôt exploiter, avait répondu Akashi. Cependant, pour que je puisse pleinement me servir de toi, il faut que tu sois capable d'endosser sans aucun problème ton rôle d'assistant. Et je te préviens, mes ordres sont indiscutables."

Rien de tel qu'une bonne explication à vous faire froid dans le dos pour bien commencer votre boulot. Car nul doute, que derrière ce: "mes ordres sont indiscutables", se cacher une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère. Ce type était vraiment flippant.

Kuroko se redressa dans son futon et observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était la reconstitution exacte de sa propre chambre et il devait ce décor à un certain Kise Ryouta. Voilà un membre de plus dans l'équipe des étrangetés. Entre un boss psychopathe, un garde du corps mafioso et un associé mannequin, Kuroko sentait d'ici les prochaines galères à venir.

Bref, Kise Ryouta était un ami d'Akashi et il était également le directeur d'une autre entreprise que possédait Akashi et dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper. Kuroko avait du mal à imaginer ce type à la tête d'une entreprise. Surtout quand ce dernier avait passé son après-midi à lui reconstituer sa chambre au détail près. Le geste était gentil, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Cependant, il ne changerait rien de cette chambre tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son père et sa mère.

Après être arrivé chez Akashi, Kuroko avait tenté de joindre ses parents, mais il était tombé sur la messagerie. S'il n'y avait que son père à prendre en compte, il s'en serait un peu moqué, car ils ne s'étaient jamais entendus tous les deux. Mais sa mère par contre... il ne pouvait pas quitter la demeure familiale sans lui avoir parlé.

Comme le sommeil ne voulait pas de lui et que l'aube arrivait déjà, Kuroko décida de retourner dans la maison de ses parents. Il savait que sa mère serait debout lorsqu'il arriverait, il était même sûr que, comme lui, elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit, se demandant où son fils pouvait être. Oui, il devait la rejoindre, il devait la retrouver et peu importe s'il arrivait en retard au bureau pour assister à la réunion qui se trouvait sur son emploi du temps. Emplois du temps programmé par Akashi... "mes ordres sont indiscutables"... Ben voyons! Et que pouvait-il lui faire de si terrible que ça, hein!

Kuroko n'avait pas prévu que le trajet soit aussi long pour se rendre jusqu'à chez lui, heureusement qu'il avait fini par mettre la main sur sa carte de bus sinon il ni serait jamais arrivé. Faut dire que, malgré qu'il ait fait du basket à au niveau, il n'avait jamais réussi à être fort en sport et il s'épuisait rapidement. Le trajet avait duré plus d'une heure et lorsqu'il arriva chez ses parents il était déjà sept heures trente. Il pénétra dans la maison et une voix féminine s'éleva de la cuisine:

-Tetsuya?

-Je suis rentré, répondit Kuroko sans pouvoir retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

Il ne pleurait pas parce qu'il revoyait sa mère, il pleurait, car sa mère s'était mise à sangloter en le voyant. Il la prit dans ses bras et puisa autant de réconfort qu'il en procurait. Car nul doute que sa mère s'accrochait à lui comme un homme à la mer s'accrocherait à une bouée en pleine tempête. Après quelques instants, elle s'écarta lentement de lui et sécha leurs larmes.

-Je savais que ton père avait beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, commença doucement sa mère, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que la situation était aussi critique et que tu sois obligé dans subir les conséquences.

-Où est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement?

-Il est parti régler quelques petites choses, répondit sa mère en soupirant. Depuis quelques années, l'entreprise accumulait les pertes et les endettements. Je le voyais rentrer de plus en plus tard et sa mine défaite me faisait comprendre que bientôt, la compagnie ne serait plus à nous. Pour moi, il ne s'agissait que d'une entreprise, le plus important était le bonheur de notre famille, j'étais même prête à travailler si cela nous permettait de vivre correctement. Mais quand je lui ai proposé de vendre la compagnie, il s'est mis dans une colère noire et a quitté la maison.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? demanda Kuroko.

-Lorsqu'il est rentré à la maison après trois jours d'absence, il semblait tout content, ça remonte à un an... Il disait qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour garder la compagnie, mais il ne voulait pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Les seules informations que j'arrivais à obtenir, je les volais dans les couloirs de la société. Apparemment, des nombreuses personnes investissaient dans la compagnie. Comme tout le monde semblait satisfait, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Seulement...

-Seulement quoi?

-Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'entreprise piquait du nez de plus en plus. Alors un soir j'ai suivi ton père en cachette et c'est là que j'ai compris d'où provenait l'argent. Il jouait au poker avec d'autres directeurs, parfois il jouait même avec des personnes peut recommandable. Cependant, à la place de gagner l'argent pour lui, ton père demandait au perdant d'investir dans son entreprise. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en tête de gagner contre lui...

-Contre lui? Tu veux parler d'Akashi Seijuro! s'exclama Kuroko.

-Oui. Ce garçon n'a que trois ans de plus que toi, mais il possède déjà un quart des commerces de la ville. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais l'entreprise de ton père fait tourner un pour cent de ces commerces, ce qui signifie que, l'empire qu'Akashi Seijuro est en train de construire nous est quinze fois supérieure. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter sa folie des grandeurs, qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre ce garçon. Mais les hommes ont vraiment une fierté mal placée et il n'acceptait pas de perdre contre un homme qui n'avait que trois ans de plus que son propre fils.

-Je savais que papa était un idiot, mais là, il vient de chuter encore plus bas dans mon estime.

-Ne dit pas de telle chose, s'exclama sa mère. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait ses derniers temps n'était pas très intelligent, mais il n'en reste pas moins ton père.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré Akashi Seijuro? Demanda Kuroko, vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place.

-Non. J'avais seulement vu des photos de lui dans des magazines. C'est un très bel homme.

-Un démon oui!

-Ne dit pas de mal des gens que tu ne connais pas Tetsuya, rigola sa mère.

-Mais je connais! s'exclama Kuroko, avant de poursuivre en voyant l'air étonné de sa mère. Tu n'es pas au courant?! Comme papa ne pouvait pas payer toutes ses dettes à Akashi, je me retrouve à devoir travailler pour lui jusqu'à ce que notre famille ne lui doive plus rien. Qu'est-ce que papa t'a raconté à toi?

-Il m'a dit que tu étais partie chez ton ami Kagami pour lui dire au revoir avant que l'on quitte la ville, mais je ne...

-Vous partez, s'écria Kuroko en se redressant.

-Eh bien oui... un ami d'enfance à ton père a réussi à lui trouver une place dans son entreprise, seulement celle-ci est trop loin de la ville pour... pour...

La mère de Kuroko arrêta de parler alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle venait de comprendre, quand partant, quand suivant son mari, elle laisserait derrière elle son fils, son unique enfant. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour réussir à l'avoir. Son ovaire droit ne fonctionnait pas et le gauche produisait très peu d'ovules. Ils avaient essayé tous les moyens pour avoir un enfant et ce n'est que lorsque le choix de l'adoption fut le dernier recourt qu'un miracle se produisit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer durant les neuf mois de sa grossesse, caressant toutes les trente secondes son ventre rond, comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci redevienne plat.

Oui, son fils avait peut-être dix-sept ans, mais c'était son bébé et jamais elle n'accepterait d'être trop loin de lui, même si elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait le laisser partir. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. C'était trop tôt. Cependant...

-Bah... c'est peut-être pas plus mal comme ça, déclara soudain Kuroko. Je vais devoir vivre avec lui parce que toute ma paye servira à le rembourser. Donc si vous n'êtes plus là, ça sera plus facile pour moi de m'adapter. De plus, il m'a laissé le droit de poursuivre des études, du moment que ça ne m'empêche pas de suivre son emploi du temps.

Je ne pense pas que la situation soit si catastrophique que ça.

-Tetsuya...

-Maman, coupa Kuroko. Il vaut mieux que tu partes avec papa, surveille-le pour éviter qu'il face d'autre bêtise.

-Mais et toi?

-Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un, Kagami-kun sera là pour moi.

-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir et qu'il soit toujours là pour toi malgré que tu es refusé de sortir avec lui.

-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il y a pas longtemps, il m'a avoué être soulagé qu'on ne soit pas sorti ensemble et que j'avais eu raison d'avoir voulu protéger notre amitié. Enfin, ça ne l'a pas empêché de me faire la tête parce que j'arrêtais le basket.

-Il s'en remettra, rigola sa mère. Est-ce que tu as faim? Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuné.

* * *

Il était en retard, très en retard... mais il avait épuisé toute son énergie (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose) et n'avait plus la force de courir. Il avait raté deux réunions auxquels Akashi voulait qu'il participe et il était près à en assumer les conséquences... ou pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'immeuble, Aomine se précipita vers lui et l'embarqua de force dans l'ascenseur. Ce n'est qu'une fois les portes fermées que le garde du corps appuya sur un bouton pour stopper l'appareil. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Kuroko se retrouve plaqué contre la paroi de la cabine, le poing d'Aomine serrant fermement le col de sa chemise.

-Est-ce que tu es stupide ou tu as des envies de suicide ? s'exclama le garde du corps avec fureur.

-Qu...que... quoi?

-Je pensais pourtant qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé hier dans le bureau, tu ne ferais pas de connerie, continua Aomine sans tenir compte du trouble de Kuroko. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gosse pour ne pas remarquer quand les gens te sont supérieurs.

Cette phrase sortie Kuroko de sa stupeur et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il réussit à repousser l'homme et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Supérieur? Supérieur! Non mais, et puis quoi encore. Cet imbécile aux cheveux rouges ne lui était en rien supérieur, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances désavantageuses pour Kuroko. S'il avait pu s'y préparer, alors Akashi se serait fait battre à plat de couture... ou pas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire de si grave que ça, hein? Il ne va pas me tuer pour si peux.

-Il y a des choses pires que la mort, murmura Aomine avant de poursuivre plus clairement, et tu vas bientôt le comprendre.

Effectivement, la cabine venait de reprendre son ascension alors qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait appuyé sur le bouton. Kuroko se rappela que son père pouvait commander la cabine à distance et soudain, alors que le cadran s'élevait au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient, Kuroko sentit son coeur s'emballer et l'angoisse lui glaça le sang.

Cependant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il l'attendait lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Devant eux, les attendant, se trouvait Akashi Seijuro. Les hommes en colère n'avaient jamais perturbé Kuroko, bien au contraire il se moquait même d'eux en jouant les indifférents. Mais là, il n'avait pas envie de jouer, il ne voulait pas jouer, car le regard d'Akashi le transperçait de part en part.

Un coup d'oeil à Aomine suffit à faire comprendre au garde du corps qu'il devait partir et lorsqu'Akashi tourna les talons pour se diriger vers son bureau, Kuroko n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre qu'il avait ordre de le suivre. Pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger et un désagréable filait de sueur lui coula le long de la colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner.

C'est au prix dans gros effort que Kuroko réussi à quitter la cabine et il le regretta aussitôt. Toutes les personnes qui croissaient son chemin le regardait avec compassion. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, il pria. Il pria que dieu lui vienne en aide, car il était sur que son boss avait fait un pacte avec le diable pour avoir une telle aura meurtrière. C'était cette incroyable énergie chargée de colère qui l'avait cueilli de plein fouet lorsque les portes s'étaient ouverte et nul doute qu'il allait encore la subir. Et cette fois, à l'appris des regards, il était sur qu'elle ne serait pas autant contenu.

Il se força à pousser la porte du bureau et entra.

Sa tête partie vers l'arrière, entrainant son corps avec lui et il se retrouva au sol, l'esprit hagard, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un corps surplomba le sien et là encore, Kuroko fut pris de court. Une main se posa contre sa gorge et serra. Pas trop, mais assez pour qu'il ait du mal à respirer. Il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser l'oreille et une voix froide s'éleva:

-Que les choses soient bien claires espèce de petit merdeux, lorsque je te donne un ordre tu obéis. Lorsque je te dis que tu dois être à telle heure au bureau, tu y es. Je vais rester gentil pour cette fois, mais si jamais tu désobéis encore une fois à mes ordres tu auras plus qu'une simple claque. Enfonce toi dans le crâne que tu m'appartiens, je peux te faire faire ce que je veux, te hurler dessus, te frapper, je pourrais même baiser ton petit cul que tu n'aurais pas ton mot à dire. Alors tu as intérêt à retenir la leçon, sinon tu souffriras et tu pourrais même faire souffrir des gens que te sont chère. Compris?

-Oui, souffla Kuroko le souffle court.

Aussitôt, la main se retira de sa gorge et le corps qui le surplombait disparut.

-Va prendre une douche tu pus la sueur. Tu as trente minutes avant la prochaine réunion, tâche de ne pas être en retard, déclara Akashi en quittant le bureau.

Kuroko se précipita dans la salle de bain privé que son père s'était construite afin d'être toujours présentable. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Ce n'est que lorsque l'eau ruissela sur son visage, qu'il s'autorisa à pleurer pour évacuer toute l'angoisse et la peur qui s'était emparé de lui.

Cependant, le plus gros choc qu'il se devait de calmer était l'incroyable érection qu'il avait eue lorsqu'Akashi lui avait soufflé à l'oreille ses menaces. Car si Kuroko avait toujours aimé être l'uke, il était hors de question pour le jeune homme qu'il se fasse dominer pas cet imbécile!

Un nouveau combat s'annonçait, car maintenant que son corps avait réagi, il savait que les choses ne feraient qu'empirer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis sûr que depuis le temps vous avez cru que j'avais abandonné l'histoire. Eh bien non!^^ Voici donc le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!=)**

**Chapitre 2**

Il courait comme un fou d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Ses jambes et ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il piqua la balle à l'un de ses adversaires et la lança avec perfection vers Kagami. Celui-ci la rattrapa sans même interrompre sa course et effectua un fadeaway sur la ligne des trois points. Leur score passa donc de quarante-huit à cinquante, marquant ainsi la fin du match.

-C'est vraiment trop rapide cinquante points, Kagami-kun. La prochaine fois, il faudra penser à élever le score.

-Peut-être, mais on n'est pas vraiment ici pour faire de la compétition. On est là seulement pour s'amuser. Si tu veux un jeu plus corsé, il ne fallait pas arrêter le basket, répliqua Kagami.

Kuroko soupira, il n'avait rien dit à Kagami au sujet de son père et d'Akashi. En réalité, il ne voulait pas vraiment que son ami soit au courant de sa situation. Il avait donc raconté au garçon qu'il s'était trouvé un emploi chez un photographe et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait des cours par correspondance. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge, mais Kuroko ne voulait pas en dire plus, car il estimait que son problème était privé et assez humiliant comme ça.

Ça faisait deux mois qu'il travaillait pour Akashi. Il était son assistant, mais bizarrement Kuroko n'avait pas cette impression. Depuis deux mois, il restait chez Akashi pour réviser des trucs complètement barbants qu'il avait vite laissés tombés au profit de ses cours. Il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir pour quelle raison la société A ne correspondait pas au critère du contrat ou encore que la société B avait un déficit trop grand qui pouvait cacher quelque chose de louche. Kuroko était un artiste, l'économie il s'en moquait royalement et tous ces chiffres lui donnaient mal à la tête.

"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Tetsuya, mais tu ne peux pas négliger ce travail. Même si je sais que tu n'as jamais rien demandé à ces deux idiots, il n'empêche que c'est ton boulot dorénavant." Voilà ce que sa mère lui avait, lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté il y a un mois. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, sa mère n'avait jamais tort, cependant il n'y arrivait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Ça te dit d'aller au fast food avec moi, proposa Kagami le sortant de ses pensées.

-OK... je te propose même un défi.

-Balance.

-Je te paris que je peux boire autant de milk-shake, que le nombre de hamburgers que tu mangeras.

-Pari tenu, le perdant paye la prochaine fois.

Plus jamais il ne proposerait des défis liés à la nourriture à Kagami. Ils étaient allés au fast food et une heure plus tard, Kuroko avait l'estomac rempli par trente milk-shakes, soit un de plus que Kagami. Cependant... il se sentait nauséeux, son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression que son sang était en feu. Il du si prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à mettre la clé dans la serrure et lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison, il s'assit à même le sol, car ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Quel idée stupide il avait eu de proposer ce genre de défi à Kagami! Bien sûr, Kuroko avait gagné, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, on ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer cela comme une victoire. De plus, il avait refusé que Kagami le raccompagne en scooter chez lui, car ce dernier aurait pu constater qu'il ne vivait plus chez ses parents. L'effort qu'il avait dû fournir (il n'y avait plus de bus à cette heure-ci) avait fini de lui enlever le peu de force qui lui restait.

Il aperçut deux pieds nus se positionner devant lui, mais il n'avait même plus l'énergie de relever la tête. Une main froide se posa sur son front et il gémit de bonheur, car il avait vraiment trop chaud. Sans le vouloir il s'appuya contre cette main bienfaitrice. Dieu qu'il se sentait mal!

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se soulever et il entendit une voix s'élever et ordonner quelque chose. Il ne sut pas de quoi il s'agissait, car il venait de tomber dans les pommes. Sa dernière pensée était que, plus jamais il ne mangerait autant de milk-shake. Il sourit un imaginant la tête réprobatrice d'Akashi, ses yeux carmin le regardant avec dépit.

* * *

Akashi serra la main du docteur et le raccompagna à la porte. D'après le médecin, Kuroko avait une violente intoxication alimentaire. Il lui avait mis une perfusion et avait encouragé Akashi à changer régulièrement la serviette que Kuroko avait sur le front pour faire baisser sa fièvre plus vite. C'est pour cette raison et seulement pour cette raison qu'il était retourné dans la chambre, veillant toute la nuit sur le jeune homme. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il serait de nouveau en forme d'ici un jour ou deux et Akashi espérait qu'il avait raison, car il avait besoin que Kuroko l'accompagne à une soirée qui se déroulait dans deux jours.

En réalité, Akashi avait besoin de la faculté qu'avait Kuroko de passer inaperçu. Il n'avait besoin de cette faculté qu'une seule fois et c'était durant cette soirée. Après, il libérait Kuroko des dettes de son idiot de père et le garçon pourrait retourner à son ancienne vie. Dans un sens, c'était mieux comme ça, pourtant une partie d'Akashi ne voulait pas que le garçon s'en aille, et ce, pour des raisons purement égoïstes.

Les gémissements de Kuroko, sortir l'homme de ses pensées. Il enleva la serviette qu'il avait posée sur son front et la plongea une nouvelle fois dans l'eau froide de la bassine qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Après l'avoir essoré, il replaça la compresse sur le front du garçon. La fièvre le faisait délirer et il arrivait que Kuroko parle dans son sommeil. Ce qui au départ n'était que des mots lancés sans grande cohérence finit par se transformer en quelque chose qui donna chaud à Akashi. Car cette fièvre-là pouvait facilement se transmettre. Il devait partir avant de commettre une bêtise.

Alors qu'Akashi quittait la chambre, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard réprobateur d'Aomine. Regard qu'il ignora royalement et il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son garde du corps s'élève dans son dos. Exprimant tout haut ce qu'Akashi pensait tout bas:

-Akashi, tu ne peux pas t'attacher à lui. N'oublie pas pour quelle raison tu es seul depuis six ans.

Non, il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Cette raison c'était son cauchemar, sa plus grande peur. Cependant, c'était également à cause de cette raison qu'il voyait en Kuroko une lueur d'espoir. Il n'était pas amoureux du garçon, il ne le trouvait même pas attirant avec ses grands yeux bleus, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, sa frêle carrure et sa tête dans les nuages. Mais peut-être que... Akashi secoua la tête, chassant cette fausse idée, qui risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien. Il devait garder en tête que Kuroko partirait à la fin de la semaine et qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Une fois qu'il aurait accompli son objectif, il pourrait se concentrer sur son autre problème. Sa vengeance.

* * *

Kuroko se réveilla le lendemain après-midi avec un violent mal de crâne. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu hagard, et s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre chez Akashi. Il quitta son lit trop brusquement ce qui l'obligea à se rasseoir sur le matelas. Sa tête lui tournait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Il se leva, doucement cette fois-ci, et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée, lorsqu'une conversation, plutôt mouvementée, lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Aominechi, je t'apprécie énormément, mais la prochaine fois que tu te mêleras de ce qui ne te regarde pas, je risque de vraiment me mettre en colère.

"C'est la fois de Kise" Pensa Kuroko. "Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire Aomine pour le mettre autant en colère?"

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de trouver une solution pour que Kuroko ne soit pas à faire ce dont Akashi a besoin.

"Akashi a besoin de moi?!"

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour ce garçon ? De toute façon dans à la fin de la semaine il va partir.

"Partir? Comment ça partir?!"

Kuroko recula brusquement de la porte, comme si elle venait de le brûler. Sa tête le lançait, mais cette fois il savait pourquoi. Il devait aller voir Akashi, il devait lui parler. Heureusement, sa chambre donnait accès sur le jardin, il pourrait donc sortir sans avoir à passer par le couloir et donc, sans avoir à croiser Aomine et Kise. Lorsqu'il fut dans la rue, la chaleur lui donna le tournis, mais il tint bon et alla prendre le bus quelques mètres plus loin. Il avait le tournis et une forte envie de dormir, mais son repos attendrait que sa conversation avec Akashi ait eu lieu.

Durant le trajet, Kuroko regarda le paysage sans vraiment le voir, ses pensées étaient parties voyager ailleurs. Si Akashi ne voulait plus de lui, où irait-il? Devrait-il retourner vivre chez ses parents et par conséquent quitter la ville? Et pour la dette de son père? Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Akashi durant les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler, mais il s'était habitué à vivre chez lui et malgré tout, depuis cet épisode dans son bureau, il fantasmait pas mal sur lui.

Admettre qu'on est gay n'est pas quelque chose de facile. Admettre qu'on est gay et qu'on aime se faire dominer l'est encore moins. Mais, admettre qu'on est gay, qu'on aime être dominé et le faire comprendre aux autres c'est tout simplement une horreur. Les gens veulent toujours des raisons, des explications... seulement parfois, on est ce que l'on est et expliquer pourquoi est tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi aimait-il être dominé? S'il voulait rester auprès d'Akashi, il lui faudra surement répondre à cette question.

Perdu dans ses pensées Kuroko failli rater son arrêt. Il quitta le bus et leva les yeux. L'immeuble était tellement immense qu'il n'arrivait pas à en voir le sommet. C'était un building quelconque, tout de verre et d'acier, une construction créée pour accueillir des bureaux. Il entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers le comptoir de réception.

-Bonjour, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda une hôtesse.

-J'aimerais voir monsieur Akashi.

-Avez-vous rendez-vous?

-Non, mais...

-Je suis désolé, mais monsieur Akashi reçoit que sur rendez-vous, coupa la femme.

-Écouté, appelait le et dites-lui que Tetsuya Kuroko demande à le voir.

L'hôtesse le regarda avec scepticisme, mais s'exécuta. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et lui donna un passe.

-Il vous permettra de prendre l'ascenseur qui se trouve sur la droite. Il mène directement à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de monsieur Akashi. Bonne journée.

Kuroko la salua dans vague signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées derrière lui, Kuroko savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il regarda le cadrant au-dessus des portes augmenter petit à petit. Normalement, quand une bombe est sur le point d'exploser la minuterie va en descendant, malgré tout, ce cadrant représentait sa minuterie. Plus que dix étages avant la rencontre.

Neuf...

Huit...

Sept...

Six...

Cinq...

Quatre...

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

À suivre


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Voici le chapitre 3 qui arrive assez rapidement, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'en suis sur!=)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Lunalia, ne pouvant pas te répondre sur Fanfiction vu que tu n'as pas de compte, je le fais sur ce chapitre!=) C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en deux mois, tout comme il ne peut rien y avoir d'extraordinaire. Et c'est justement sur ça que je voulais miser. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Chapitre 3**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le bureau d'Akashi et Kuroko pénétra dans ce domaine très... cool?! En effet, les murs étaient peints dans des tons chocolat et orangé, parfois ils étaient habillés par de grands posters de paysage naturel. Au centre de la pièce se trouvé plusieurs pouf, mou ou dure de couleur vive (vert pomme, rouge grenade, jaune coquelicot) qui entouraient une table basse en bois exotique. En alignement avec cette table, on trouvait à droite la porte par laquelle les gens devaient normalement passer et à gauche le bureau d'Akashi.

-Tetsuya! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Le médecin avait recommandé que tu restes coucher.

Akashi avançait à grands pas vers lui. Il semblait fâché de le trouver là, mais Kuroko s'en contrefichait. Sa fièvre était revenue et le faisait un peu délirer, c'est pourquoi il n'arriva pas à retenir sa langue.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

-Comment?

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça? Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez été humilié. Vouloir que je retourne chez moi père après ce qu'il m'a fait, me dire que je vais travailler avec vous et me jeter deux mois après. Je suis quoi exactement?! Une balle de tennis que vous vous renvoyez comme si de rien était!

-Tetsuya...

-JE N'AI PAS FINI! hurla-t-il avant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de sa fièvre et de se retrouver à genoux devant Akashi.

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal et il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne, il avait du mal à rester assis c'était pour dire. Face à ce constat, il appuya sa tête contre le ventre d'Akashi et encercla ses jambes de ses bras. Cet homme qui n'avait que vingt un ans avait déjà construit un empire, il avait également chamboulé toute la vie de Kuroko.

-Je t'en pris, supplia Kuroko ses larmes froides roulant sur ses joues brulantes. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, j'ai entendu Kise et Aomine dire que tu avais besoin de moi pour une soirée... Mais je ne veux pas t'être utile juste un soir...

-Tetsuya relève-toi.

-Réponds-moi, s'écria le jeune homme.

Il se débâtit lorsqu'il sentit Akashi tenter de le relever. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse.

-Réponds-moi, est-ce que tu vas vraiment me renvoyer chez mon père?

-Tetsuya, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne suis pas la personne qui te faut.

Kuroko essuya ses joues et se releva, croisant pour la première depuis le début de la conversation, le regard tellement envoutant d'Akashi. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans ses yeux rouges et il resta un moment sans bouger, sans rien dire. Se perdant seulement dans ce regard magnifique. Très bien, si Akashi ne voulait pas de lui alors il partirait, mais avant...

-Baise-moi.

-Pardon!

Akashi était rarement surpris, mais depuis que Tetsuya avait débarqué dans sa vie, il en avait vu de toute les couleurs. "Maman, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux?" "Tu auras l'impression que cette personne est spéciale, tu verras elle mettra de la couleur partout dans ta vie". Akashi secoua rapidement sa tête pour chasser ses souvenirs qu'il avait pourtant enfouis profondément.

-Tetsuya, la fièvre te fait délirer. Je ne vais pas te baiser.

-POURQUOI PAS ? s'écria le garçon. Moi je veux que tu le fasses!

-Ça suffit, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi! Et maintenant, suis-moi.

Voyant que Tetsuya n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, Akashi perdit patience. Il balança le garçon par-dessus son épaule, se moquant bien que dans cette position le mal de crâne de Tetsuya augmenterait violemment. Il l'amena dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau, qui lui servait de chambre lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de rentrer. Cette pièce lui avait permis plus d'une fois de se reposer tranquillement avant un entretien, un rendez-vous... Il y avait également une douche italienne dans la chambre avec un lavabo.

Il déposa Tetsuya sur le lit et le déshabilla, ne laissant sur que son boxer à poids rose. Cette image le fit doucement rire. Comment un garçon qui porte un caleçon avec des poids roses pouvait-il lui demander des choses aussi crues? Il glissa le corps du garçon sous les draps et après l'avoir bien bordé il s'en alla.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant que la main de Tetsuya ne le retienne. Lorsqu'il le regarda, Akashi se rendit compte que la fièvre du garçon était revenue en force et qu'il ne devait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, un peu comme une personne qui aurait trop bu.

-J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, murmura le garçon d'une voix sensuelle.

Rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix, Akashi aurait dû partir, mais la curiosité avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Alors il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce que Tetsuya allait dire.

-J'étais à genoux devant toi, mes poignets étaient reliés entre eux et attachés au-dessus de ma tête à une corde sans fin. J'avais une boule en cuir dans la bouche qui m'empêchait de déglutir. Je te regardais, cherchant à voir tes yeux, mais ton visage était caché dans la pénombre. Tu tenais dans ta main un verre de cognac. Puis soudain, tu t'es levé et tu t'es approché de moi. Tu m'as demandé si j'aimais le cognac et si j'en voulais. Quand j'ai répondu oui, tu as défait ton pantalon et fais sortir ton sexe. Ensuite, tu as enlevé mon bâillon et tu as versé le contenu de ton verre sur ta queue, puis tu m'as demandé d'ouvrir la bouche et tu t'es enfoncé à l'intérieure.

Akashi se dégagea rapidement et sortir avec précipitation de la chambre. Il avait une envie furieuse de se branler, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça dans son bureau. Les paroles de Tetsuya prenaient forme dans son esprit et lui donnait très chaud. Il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir surgir. Aomine et Kise allaient lui payer leur manque d'attention et leur langue trop pendue.

Akashi attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro, il attendit trois sonneries avant qu'une voix tremblante de peur ne réponde.

-Allô?

-Vous êtes mort! lança froidement Akashi dans le combiné.

Lorsqu'il entendit le hoquet de frayeur et le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant sur le plancher, il raccrocha satisfait. Il venait de s'occuper de Kise, c'était maintenant au tour d'Aomine,, mais ça ne serait pas aussi facile avec lui.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Aominechi! Il va nous tuer, non découper en lamelle petit à petit... OH MON DIEU! Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop beau et jeune pour ça!

-La ferme abrutie, s'énerva Aomine en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

Le blond se roula par terre, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sous le regard blasé de garde du corps. Mais quel boulet celui-là, pensa Aomine. Ils s'étaient tous les deux disputé la veille et Aomine avait enregistré toute leur conversation, ensuite il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour la faire écouter à Kuroko. Son plan s'était déroulé comme il le voulait, Kuroko était immédiatement parti voir Akashi et il espérait que son patron n'allait pas faire l'idiot en restant campé sur ses positions. Bien évidemment, Kise n'était pas au courant de ses intentions.

Aomine comptait sur le charme de Kuroko pour amadouer Akashi. Cependant, son plan était à double tranchant, car si Kuroko restait alors le patron avait plus de chance de réussir sa vengeance, mais en contre partie il pourrait également se laisser aller dans une relation avec le garçon...

Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose? Aomine préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet. Il avait mal pour son ami qui ne pouvait pas avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit. Mais il n'était pas non plus prêt à sacrifier Kuroko. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le tira de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux et se figea en constatant qu'Akashi se tenait devant lui avec Kuroko dans ses bras, le portant comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse. Ce geste conforta Aomine dans l'idée que Kuroko ne partirait pas à la fin de la semaine, mais il se renfrogna en se rendant compte que son patron s'était attaché trop rapidement au garçon. En temps normal jamais il n'aurait porté Kuroko, il aurait plutôt laissé ce dernier dans la voiture et appelé Aomine pour qu'il le ramène dans sa chambre.

-Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps, grogna Akashi.

Le ton menaçant dans la voix de son ami sorti Aomine de ses réflexions. Il regarda les deux garçons et retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Akashi tendre les bras vers lui, signifiant clairement qu'il voulait qu'Aomine récupère le garçon.

S'il s'était trouvé dans ses pensées, Aomine aurait compris qu'il s'était trompé sur les intentions d'Akashi. Celui-ci ne voulait pas se débarrasser de Tetsuya, il voulait surtout se glisser sous une douche froide tout en se masturbant pour évacuer toutes les tensions qu'il avait dû garder durant l'après-midi, faute de pouvoir utiliser sa douche qui se trouvait dans la chambre, lieu où dormait Tetsuya.

Lorsqu'il entra sous la douche, l'eau froide ne lui fit absolument aucun effet. Il avait grandi dans un petit village en montagne, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, il s'était toujours baigné dans l'eau glacée des torrents. Il attrapa son sexe et massa le bout du gland, avant de faire aller sa main dans un lent geste le long de sa hampe. Aussitôt, les images que Tetsuya avait implantées dans son esprit lui revinrent en mémoire et son le mouvement de sa main accéléra.

Et si oui l'attaché dans une cave, avec collier et des menottes en cuirs, susurra une voix dans sa tête. Ensuite, on lui mettrait un gode dans le cul et on le regarderait se tortillait de plaisir devant nous.

Cette image remplaça les autres et il éjacula contre le carrelage de la douche. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Akashi se dégouta. Il sortit précipitamment de la douche et alors qu'il croisait son reflet dans la glace son poing partit rencontrer le miroir et le verre se brisa en mille morceaux, lui entaillant la peau de la main.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro était un génie et un adversaire redoutable. Mais il connaissait aussi ses points faibles. Il savait que le garçon préparé sa vengeance et qu'il attaquerait bientôt. Cependant, s'il devait tomber il entrainerait Akashi dans sa chute.

Il regarda la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elle représentait un petit garçon aux yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux, dont le visage était rayonnant. Oui, son fils était un génie, mais il ne gagnerait pas contre lui.


	5. Chapter 4

Bien le bonjour !

Voici le beau, le magnifique chapitre 4 !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé l'épisode 23 de la saison 3 de Kuroko no Basket et vraiment, j'ai hâte de voir la suite. J'ai eu ouï dire qu'il y aurait une saison 4. J'espère que c'est le cas!^^ Bonne lecture et pour ceux dont le sang s'échauffe trop vite... prenez un glaçon!=p

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsque Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait merveilleusement bien et il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose, mis à part quelques rêves étranges. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il remplit immédiatement après l'avoir terminé. C'est fou ce qu'il avait soif!

Une main se posa subitement sur son front et même s'il ne voyait pas à qui elle appartenait, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Akashi.

-Tu sembles aller mieux, déclara simplement le jeune homme.

Il alla se servir à son tour un verre d'eau et la main qui retenait la porte du placard attira l'attention de Kuroko. Il s'approcha de lui et prit sa main, caressant du bout des doigts le bandage qui entourait ses phalanges. Il le sentait frémir et lorsqu'il releva la tête il sursauta face au spectacle que lui offraient ses yeux, ou plutôt son œil gauche. Ses iris étaient normalement d'une couleur rouge sang, mais son iris gauche présentait des pointes d'orées à certains endroits. Il se demandait pour quelles raisons ces tâches étaient-elles apparues.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main?

La question n'était pas la même que celle à laquelle il pensait, mais pour une raison obscure, il avait le sentiment que cette interrogation ferait fuir Akashi. Il préféra donc faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et il reporta son attention sur le bandage du jeune homme.

-J'ai tapé dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, répondit simplement Akashi.

-Pourquoi avoir fait une chose aussi stupide?!

Il eut droit à un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Ce qui l'énerva passablement. Il déposa néanmoins un baiser sur la blessure avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Du moins, c'est qu'il prévoyait avant que la voix grave d'Akashi s'élève dans son dos, avec une intonation qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

Le souvenir de ses rêves lui revint en mémoire et il pria le ciel pour qu'il s'agisse bien de rêve, et non pas de la réalité. Il secoua la tête dans oser se retourner.

-Tu m'as demandé de te baiser, souffla une voix chaude et vibrante de mille plaisirs à son oreille.

Kuroko sursauta devant la proximité d'Akashi, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Il tenta de se retourner, mais le jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses bras et le força à rester dos à lui, le collant contre son torse. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il sentit son sang gonfler son sexe.

-Tu m'as également raconté un rêve très intéressant, insista Akashi en balançant les hanches vers son postérieur, faisant sentir au garçon l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de cambrer les reins, souhaitant que cette situation ne s'arrête pas. Il entendait la respiration d'Akashi derrière lui, la sentait souffler un air tiède sur sa peau, puis ses dents vinrent mordiller sa peau blanche dans le creux de son cou, lui arrachant un autre gémissement.

Si Akashi pouvait le mettre dans cet état juste un grignotant son épiderme, qu'est-ce qu'il allait ressentir quand il le prendrait ?!

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda une voix froide devant eux.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux de surprise et s'empêcha de grogner son mécontentement en reconnaissant Aomine. Le garde du corps lui décocha un regard furibond, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la colère qui brûla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il observa Akashi. Ce dernier resta contre Kuroko, défiant sûrement du regard Aomine d'oser dire quoi que se soit. C'est seulement quand le garde du corps baissa les yeux qu'Akashi s'écarta de Kuroko, pour le plus grand regret de ce dernier.

Akashi quitta la pièce la tête haute et sans un mot.

-Kuroko, ne t'approche pas d'Akashi, s'exclama le garde du corps en le prenant par les épaules. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

-Aomine, je te préviens également, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires. Je sais très bien ce que je fais...

-Justement non ! Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes. Demain soir, Akashi va avoir besoin de toi, mais après s'il te plaît quitte cette maison.

Aomine vit une pause, poussant un profond soupir. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Kuroko sans trahir son ami, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas laisser Kuroko souffrir. Il devait le mettre en garde.

-Tetsuya, je sais bien qu'Akashi à un charme très attractif, mais si tu restes avec lui il te fera souffrir.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répliqua le garçon.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, alors que tu as très bien compris que je ne parlais pas de sexe. Il te fera souffrir dans la vie de tout les jours jusqu'à ce que tu oublies qui tu es et que tu commettes un acte irréparable.

-Tu sembles avoir déjà été confronté à ce genre de cas... peut-être pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne, ricana Kuroko.

-Tetsuya ! J'ai une...

Aomine s'arrêta avant dans dire trop. Ses raisons d'aider le jeune garçon ne regardaient que lui et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Akashi l'apprenne sinon il aurait de graves problèmes. Il soupira et tenta une dernière fois de raisonner, mais le garçon avait profité de son inattention pour quitter la pièce.

Kuroko fulminait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal chez Akashi. Certes, l'aura qu'il dégageait était lourde et inquiétante, mais il avait réussi à passer outre et il semblait avoir attiré le regard d'Akashi sur lui. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il allait vers sa chambre lorsque la voix de Kise le retint.

-Kise-kun, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Est-ce que tu as vu Aomine ? Il devait te mettre en garde au sujet d'Akashi et...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Akashi ? s'écria Kuroko excédé. Vous me saoulez bordel ! Si je veux de lui et lui de moi vous n'avez rien à dire !

Il était tellement énervé qu'aller dans sa chambre n'arrangerait pas les choses, il fallait qu'il se défoule ! Il attrapa sa veste de sport et partit à grands pas sur le terrain de basket le plus proche. Il joua toute la matinée, se moquant bien de son téléphone qui sonnait toutes les une minute. Cependant, il dut s'arrêter quand un homme grand et musclé se plaça devant lui, l'empêchant de continuer son jeu. Il l'observa quelques minutes, son visage était marqué par quelques rides ici et là, ses cheveux avaient aussi des traces de vieillissement, car des cheveux gris et blancs s'étaient glissés entre les mèches brunes. Néanmoins, il était très bel homme et ses yeux rouges lui rappelaient ceux d'Akashi.

-Tu es bien Kuroko Tetsuya ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-J'ai reçu un appel d'Aomine et Kise. Expliqua l'homme sans tenir compte de la lueur de fureur dans les yeux du garçon. Si tu veux entamer une relation avec Akashi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Mais je pense que tu dois quand même savoir quelques petites choses à son sujet, non ?

L'intérêt de Kuroko pour cet inconnu monta d'un cran et quand il lui demanda de le suivre, Kuroko n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il voulait connaître le secret d'Akashi.

* * *

-Akashi-sama, votre rendez-vous de treize heures vient d'arriver, annonça Momoï depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Puis-je le faire entrer?

-Oui. Amenez également deux tasses de café noir sans sucre pour moi et un sucre pour monsieur Ramirez.

Alors qu'il attendait le concessionnaire italien, Akashi regarda ses messages et fut surpris d'en avoir un de son oncle. Ce dernier était psychiatre et son emploi du temps était très chargé. Ils ne se voyaient qu'une fois par-ci par-là et cela convenait très bien à Akashi, car il n'aimait pas que son oncle le psychanalyse. Chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois.

Curieux de savoir pourquoi il lui avait écrit, il ouvrit le message et pâlit face à son contenu. Cet enfoiré avait osé ! Il serait bien allé lui secouer les puces, mais son rendez-vous venez de rentrer dans son bureau, à croire que le futur mort avait tout prévu.

Il lui envoya un rapide message pour lui signifier que sa fin était proche, et rangea son portable pour se concentrer sur son travail. Ce rendez-vous était important pour son entreprise, car il devait négocier les clauses d'un contrat à plus d'un milliard de dollars. L'homme en face de lui était le PDG d'une firme de voiture de formule 1. Évidemment, Akashi ne comptait pas investir dans la course automobile, mais son objectif était de créer une voiture au design incroyable et au pilotage automatique. Bien que cette voiture serait à la base créée pour des personnes aveugles, il espérait attirer l'attention des consommateurs sur l'importance d'un tel produit. Il y a un an, il avait signé un contrat avec une société d'électricité pour produire sa propre énergie le plus naturellement possible afin de la redistribuer aux personnes qui achèteraient ses voitures électriques. Il avait également investi dans des prises à chargement rapide et grâce à ces placements judicieux il avait triplé son capital.

Akashi était fière d'avoir élevé la société de sa mère au sommet. Lorsque celle-ci était morte, il avait cru que sa vie était également finie, mais lorsque son oncle, le frère de sa mère, était venu le voir pour lui dire que cette dernière lui léguait sa société, il avait compris. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas amené l'entreprise de sa mère au-dessus des autres, il ne pourrait pas quitter ce monde en paix. Il avait réussi cet exploit il y a trois ans, seulement entre temps, il avait appris que sa mère n'était pas morte dans un accident, mais qu'elle avait été tuée volontairement. Il avait donc cherché à savoir qui était le coupable. Et maintenant qu'il savait qui il était, il voulait se venger. Se venger de cet homme qui lui avait volé la seule chose importante à ses yeux, se venger de cet homme qui aurait dû être là pour eux deux, mais qui finalement n'avait rien fait. Se venger de son père était devenu le dernier but qu'Akashi s'était fixé, après cela la mort pourrait venir le chercher, il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts comme une vieille amie.

Néanmoins, cette petite voix dans sa tête qu'il tentait de ne pas écouter, lui montrer un autre chemin. Un chemin où il devrait prendre soin d'une autre personne, un chemin qu'il pouvait arpenter avec un autre. Par réflexe, Akashi tira le premier tiroir sous son bureau et la photo de Tetsuya se dévoila petit à petit sous ses yeux. Le garçon ne souriait pas, il se tenait droit sur son tabouret, les mains posées sur ses genoux et regardait fixement l'objectif. Cette photo avait été prise dès son entrée dans l'entreprise, elle était obligatoire pour que le badge soit complet.

Malgré, que cette photo soit strictement professionnelle, Akashi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la faire dupliquer il y a un mois. Depuis, elle reposait gentiment sur la pile de dossiers de son premier tiroir. Elle représentait ce qu'Akashi détestait le plus. La faiblesse. Car nul doute que Tetsuya représentait une épine dans son pied depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus frustrant que contradictoire.

En réalité, il avait besoin de Tetsuya pour pénétrer dans le bureau d'Aizen. Cet homme était un des complices de son père et il avait besoin que Tetsuya récupère certains documents qui se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Aizen pour pouvoir le faire tomber.

Akashi savait que cette vendetta contre les meurtriers de sa mère ne la ramènerait pas. Mais il ne pouvait tolérer que ces enfoirés vivent comme des rois grâce à la mort de sa mère ! Ils devaient tous payer et son père plus que les autres. Pour cela il allait démonter pièce par pièce cette entreprise qui lui faisait de l'ombre, cette entreprise qui lui donnait envie de vomir et lorsque son père serait à genoux devant lui, le suppliant de l'épargner il l'achèverait d'une balle dans la tête. La mort, voilà ce qui attendait Sanetomi Akashi !

C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas de Tetsuya dans sa vie. Malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul maître à bord...

* * *

-Bien, commençons déjà par toi. Qu'aimerais-tu savoir sur mon neveu ?

Ikuo Chiba était l'homme le plus drôle que Kuroko avait rencontré dans sa vie. Lorsque ce dernier lui avait dit être l'oncle d'Akashi, Kuroko avait d'abord cru à une blague, mais quand il avait aperçu la photo de lui avec sa sœur et Akashi, il avait été obligé d'admettre le lien de parenté. Il était sur son lieu de travail, une pièce aux couleurs douces et chaudes, comme du beige ou du marron pâle.

Tetsuya s'était assis sur un pouf moelleux à souhait et dévorait avec gourmandise le milk-shake qu'Ikuo lui avait acheté sur le trajet. Le psychiatre était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé en daim qui se trouvait en face de Kuroko. Il avait un bras posé devant ses yeux et sa chemise sortait de son pantalon, montrant un peu de sa peau à la couleur du bronze.

-Je veux tout savoir sur Akashi. Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je l'évite ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une autre personne ? Pourquoi son œil gauche était-il parsemé d'or ce matin ?

-Tu as vu une autre pigmentation que le rouge dans son œil gauche ! s'exclama Ikuo en se redressant.

-Oui.

-Hahaha ! Tu dois lui mettre les nerfs à vif pour qu'il laisse son double prendre le contrôle, rigola le psychiatre.

-Son double.

-Akashi a ce qu'on pourrait appeler une double personnalité. Lorsque sa mère était vivante, il était un petit garçon comme les autres, mais quand celle-ci nous a quittés, Akashi a changé. Au départ, il était juste plus sombre et plus aigri, mais il avait repris du poil de la bête en apprenant que sa mère lui avait légué sa société. Il n'avait que onze ans à cette époque et il ne pouvait pas vraiment diriger l'entreprise, j'ai donc dû m'occuper d'Akashi, de la société et de mon boulot pendant presque quatre ans. À l'âge de quinze ans, Akashi a commencé à mettre son nez dans les affaires de la société et à dix-sept ans il avait repris le flambeau.

Ikuo marqua une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et chercher ses mots pour entamer la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Kuroko semblait boire ses paroles et il trouvait son air concentré adorable.

-Un an plus tard, Akashi avait obtenu son diplôme et la société que sa mère lui avait laissée avait presque atteint la sphère des meilleures entreprises du pays. Mais une ombre vint s'ajouter au tableau. Akashi apprit je ne sais comment que ma sœur n'était pas morte par accident, qu'on avait attenté à sa vie. J'ai alors constaté un changement énorme dans le caractère de mon neveu. Celui-ci semblait plus froid et plus méchant. Un jour, une jeune fille est venue me voir en consultation et elle m'a raconté que son petit copain lui faisait mal pendant l'acte.

-Comment ça ?

Ikuo soupira, ce n'était jamais facile d'aborder la double personnalité d'Akashi. Pour lui qui était son oncle, il comprenait très bien l'un et l'autre, mais pour une personne extérieure, le double de son neveu pouvait être une ordure de la pire espèce.

-Disons qu'il l'attachait... qu'il aimait la faire pleurer... jouait avec ses nerfs.

-Comme dans une relation sadomasochisme.

-Oui, c'est ça. Comment connais-tu ce genre de relation ?

Kuroko rougit de gêne et Ikuo éclata de rire.

-C'est bon n'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris. Donc comme tu l'as dit, le copain de ma cliente aimait les jeux SM. Cependant, lorsque je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps ç'a duré et pourquoi elle ne le quittait pas puisqu'elle semblait ne pas aimer ce genre de relation. Elle m'a avoué que son copain n'avait pas toujours était comme ça et que chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet il lui faisait mal.

-Et alors ? Elle a fini par le quitter ?

-Oui. Je lui ai conseillé de venir me voir avec son copain pour que je l'aide à partir sans que ce dernier la retienne. J'ai était vraiment surpris de voir que son copain était Akashi.

Kuroko s'étouffa avec son milk-shake. Avait-il bien entendu ? Akashi aimait le SM ! Il avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare. Il regarda Ikuo, le pressant silencieusement de poursuivre.

-Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour convaincre Akashi, mais je voyais bien que ce dernier ne comprenait pas non plus son comportement. Il a donc fallu que je l'aide à réaliser qu'il avait développé une double personnalité, sûrement due au fait qu'il avait appris que sa mère avait été tuée.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, Akashi a un double qui a besoin de tout contrôler, qui aime faire du mal sûrement autant que lui souffre et qui s'exprime à travers le sexe.

-C'est ça. Je suppose que lorsqu'Akashi aime quelqu'un ou qu'il couche avec quelqu'un il est moins maître de son être et que l'autre profite de cette faiblesse pour se montrer.

-Vous pensez que ses deux personnalités peuvent faire une à nouveau ?

-C'est possible, mais pour...

Ikuo s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer un Akashi furibond. Il s'avança à grande enjambée vers Kuroko et lui attrapa le bras le forçant à venir avec lui.

-Akashi ! s'exclama Ikuo.

-Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, répliqua Akashi en partant sans tenir compte des protestations de Tetsuya.

Ils quittèrent l'immeuble, Kuroko plus par force qu'autre chose.

-Akashi ! hurla-t-il.

Il voulait attirer son attention pour pouvoir lui parler, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire c'est de se retrouvait coincé entre le mur et le corps d'Akashi, la main de l'homme serré autour de sa gorge. Akashi semblait dans une fureur meurtrière.

-Écoute-moi bien, tu es comme un chiot qui jappe pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Sauf que j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de toi. La dernière fois, tu as débarqué dans mon bureau à l'improviste et à cause de cette visite j'ai bien failli perdre deux gros contrats, car mon esprit était tourné vers toi plutôt que vers mon boulot. Donc que les choses soient claires, demain tu feras ce pour quoi je t'ai employé et ensuite tu dégages.

Akashi lâcha la gorge de Kuroko et ce dernier toussa et tenta de reprendre sa respiration malgré que sa gorge lui fasse un mal de chien. Mais rien n'était comparable à la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine, comprimant son cœur. Il se sentait nul et inutile. Les larmes affluèrent de toutes parts et avec une telle rapidité qu'il n'arriva pas à les retenir.

-C'est quand tu veux ! s'écria Akashi depuis la voiture.

Il se moquait que Tetsuya souffre de son comportement et cela augmenta le sentiment d'humiliation que cette situation faisait vivre à Kuroko. Il était peut-être stupide de s'être attaché à un homme comme Akashi Seijuro, mais il n'était pas une faible chose qui pouvait être maniée comme bon lui semblait. Il redressa la tête, se moquant de montrer ses larmes de douleurs à Akashi et il partit dans le sens opposé au garçon, ignorant la voiture.

Il entendit la porte se fermer et supposa qu'Akashi était monté dans la voiture, le laissant seul avec sa souffrance. Mais soudain, une main l'attrapa par le bras et le fit se tourner. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, une bouche se referma avidement sur la sienne et il sombra dans une mer de délice et de plaisir.

Il referma ses mains dans les cheveux rouges d'Akashi et attira sa tête encore plus près de lui. Sa langue n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec celle d'Akashi que celle-ci se retirait pour me revenir, soumettant la bouche de Tetsuya à ses moindres caprices.

_Je suis fichu_, pensèrent-ils en même temps sans pour autant se séparer.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Voici le cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**ATTENTION!**

Ce chapitre contient un lemon avec des mots quelque peu audacieux.

Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, je vous conseille ne de pas lire.

Pour les autres dites moi si ça vous a plu!=)

**La première et dernière ligne sera en gras pour délimiter le passage.**

Bonne lecture!=)

* * *

Chapitre 5

Tetsuya se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. La scène de cet après-midi se jouait en boucle dans son esprit et chaque fois qu'il y penser, il avait la gaule. Frustré sexuellement, mais aussi au niveau de ses sentiments, il décida qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas dormir et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau bien froid, espérant que la fraicheur du liquide ferait baisser la température intenable de son corps.

Il allait retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçut des documents posés sur le plan de travail.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil, juste par curiosité... Il dévora les dossiers et comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait du plan de la maison pour demain soir. Il analysa la carte et découvrir que le bureau d'Aizen se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Kuroko réfléchit, il était trois heures du matin... et s'il allait chercher ces documents maintenant?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses bêtes idées. Il reposa les documents sur le plan de travail, mit le verre dans le lave-vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre. Cependant...

Kuroko regardait la grande bâtisse qui se trouvait devant lui. Un petit muraille en pierre délimitée le terrain, mais si ce dernier n'empêchait pas les intrus de vouloir s'aventurer sur la propriété, les caméras de surveillance qui se trouvait un peu partout étaient suffisamment convaincantes. Néanmoins, Kuroko n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait à la première difficulté et il savait très bien comment faire pour passer inaperçu, même aux yeux des caméras. Il passa tout de même une cagoule sur sa tête, au cas où il se ferait surprendre.

Tetsuya allait se diriger vers la maison quand une voiture déboula devant lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva sur la banquette arrière.

-Roulez, jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.

-Akashi! s'exclama Kuroko en enlevant rapidement sa cagoule.

Il regarda l'homme assis à côté de lui et son regard noir lui fit froid dans le dos. Mais ce fut surtout la couleur de son iris droit qui le surprit.

Doré!

Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de rouge. Normalement, celui-ci prenait cette couleur lorsqu'Akashi perdait son calme. Kuroko avait cru que les seuls moments où Akashi n'était plus maitre de lui même serait pendant l'acte, mais apparemment, la colère pouvait également être un facteur de lâcher-prise.

Tetsuya frissonna lorsque la main d'Akashi se referma autour de sa gorge et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire?

-Heu... rien. J'étais seulement en train de me promener.

"Mieux valait jouer l'ignorant", songea Kuroko en mentant effrontément. Il vit les yeux d'Akashi se plisser sous la colère et son coeur s'emballa devant ce regard de braise. Il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, Akashi resserra un peu plus ses doigts autour de sa gorge, l'asphyxiant à moitié. Cependant, Tetsuya n'était pas un débutant du SM et il n'allait pas reculer devant la menace. Il réussit à poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Akashi et celui-ci répondit avec férocité. Akashi lui mordit la lèvre, la faisant saigner, puis il suçota avec tendresse cette dernière pour se faire pardonner, avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, sa langue dominant totalement le baiser.

Il avait allongé Kuroko contre la banquette et ce dernier ne pouvait absolument plus bouger. La situation était vraiment excitante pour lui, il gémit dans la bouche d'Akashi, cambrant son corps vers le sien pour réclamer plus d'attention.

Akashi sentit alors la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et il se redressa brusquement. Kuroko le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce brusque revirement de situation. Ce qui se passait avant lui convenait parfaitement!

-Akashi?

-Silence, répondit le jeune homme en relevant la vitre qui séparait l'arrière de la voiture du chauffeur. Alfred, ramenez-nous chez moi.

Kuroko tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, ne voulant pas montrer à Akashi combien il était déçu par ce revirement de situation. Il avait cru un instant... il avait l'espoir que peut-être les choses allaient évoluer entre eux après le baiser. Il s'était apparemment trompé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit absolument pas attention à la route et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient dans un parking sous-terrain.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Kuroko.

Akashi ne lui répondit pas, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la fenêtre côté conducteur.

-Merci, Alfred, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous maintenant, nous allons rester ici pour cette nuit.

-Souhaitez-vous que je revienne vous chercher demain?

-Je vous appellerais.

Le chauffeur acquiesça et quitta le parking. Akashi et Kuroko se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui permettait d'accéder aux niveaux supérieurs. Kuroko ne disait rien, après tout Akashi l'avait ignoré deux fois de suite et il préférait bouder plutôt que se faire dédaigner une troisième fois. L'ascenseur les amena au septième étage et il suivit Akashi jusqu'à la porte d'un appartement... enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il s'agissait bien d'un appartement; un trois-pièces pour être exacte. La porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon, s'ouvrant sur la baie vitrée qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. La cuisine était incrustée dans un coin délimité par un ilot central. Il y avait ensuite les toilettes, la salle de bain, un bureau et une chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? Osa demander Kuroko, priant pour qu'il n'interprète pas mal la situation.

Un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos et des mains baladeuses glissèrent sous son pull. Tetsuya arrêta de respirer, il avait peur que la moindre inspiration brise le charme. Mais lorsque son téton se retrouva pincé entre deux doigts, il ne put retenir son souffle et gémit sous la caresse.

-Tu as été un très vilain garçon ce soir, Tetsuya, susurra Akashi à son oreille. Je vais être obligé de te punir.

* * *

**Tetsuya transpirait à grosses gouttes**. La position dans laquelle Akashi l'avait attaché commençait à tirer sur ses muscles. Ses mains étaient liées entre elles puis attachées aux barreaux du lit. Ses pieds étaient également entravés à une barre de contrainte, ce qui l'obligeait à garder un certain écart entre ses jambes. Son buste était collé contre le matelas et son cul était fièrement relevé pour qu'Akashi puisse voir le gode, qui lui avait inséré, fonctionner. Les yeux de Tetsuya étaient bandés, mais même sans foulard pour lui couvrir les yeux il n'aurait pas pu voir Akashi. Ce dernier se tenait derrière lui et Kuroko en était sûr, il admirait son oeuvre.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque le gode frôla la petite glande qui pouvait lui donner tant de plaisir. Akashi l'avait placé de telle façon qu'il ne touchait jamais ce point sensible, il se contentait de l'effleurer de temps à autre. Tetsuya remua ses hanches dans l'espoir que le gode pénètre un peu plus loin en lui, mais un coup cinglant s'abattit sur sa fesse droite, le faisant geindre de douleur.

-Qu'ai-je dit, Tetsuya?

-De ne pas bouger, répéta le garçon. Mais Akashi, j'en pe...

Un autre coup claqua contre sa fesse gauche cette fois-ci.

-Ça m'est égal. Tu as intérêt à m'obéir ou l'on arrête tout.

-Prends-moi.

Akashi refusa sa demande, mais retira quand même le gode. Il lui enleva ensuite ses liens et le força à se retourner en lui tenant la tête. La prise n'était ni trop douce, ni trop ferme et lorsque les yeux de Kuroko se trouvèrent face à la bite d'Akashi, ce dernier crut qu'il allait jouir sur le champ. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui aurait dû arriver s'il n'avait pas un anneau pénien en train de comprimer son urètre!

Un orgasme qui est là, mais qui ne peut pas sortir, ça a de quoi vous mettre la tête à l'envers, mais Kuroko pensa défaillir lorsque vit Akashi verser un liquide doré sur sa queue.

-Il parait que tu fantasmes sur les bites recouvertes de cognac, Tetsuya. Si c'est le cas vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.

Kuroko le regarda incertain, puis il avança le bout de sa langue et lécha un peu le gland, savourant le mélange entre l'alcool et le goût salé d'Akashi. Comme celui-ci n'avait rien dit, Kuroko continua sur sa lancée. Il enroula sa langue autour de son gland, avant de l'aspirer dans sa bouche pour en téter le bout. Akashi le regardait, mais il ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme qui aime vous dominer en employant des mots vulgaires. Non, sa technique à lui, c'était le silence.

Kuroko en avait connu des hommes qui aimaient prendre leurs pieds en le dominant, mais aucun ne lui avait imposé ce respect qu'il avait pour Akashi. Ce qu'il lui dirait de faire, il le ferait. Tandis qu'il enfonçait un peu plus sa queue dans sa bouche, Kuroko ne lâchait pas Akashi des yeux, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa nuque à devoir garder la tête relevée. Car, même si Akashi ne disait rien, ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

Lorsqu'il aimait ce que Kuroko faisait, ses pupilles s'embrasaient. Quand au contraire, Kuroko agissait mal, c'était seulement son oeil rouge qui s'illuminait. S'il commençait à perdre patience, alors la flamme dans ses yeux s'éteignait.

Kuroko commença un léger va-et-vient sur le sexe d'Akashi et avec sa main il alla doucement s'occuper de ses bourses pleines de sperme. Il les massa lentement, les soupesa dans sa main.

Soudain, Akashi se retira et il ordonna à Kuroko de s'allonger sur le dos. Il attrapa ensuite ses jambes et les ramena sur son torse, réclamant qu'il les retienne. Kuroko passa donc ses mains sous ses genoux pour pouvoir maintenir ses jambes relevées malgré l'inconfort et le malaise de la situation. Il observa Akashi prendre sa queue en main et la guider vers son anus, puis il leva les yeux vers lui et le pénétra d'un seul coup.

Même avec la préparation faite par le gode, la douleur fut quand même là. Kuroko serra les dents pour retenir son cri de souffrance, mais des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Cependant, Akashi ne s'en formalisa pas. Kuroko avait l'impression d'être utilisé, de n'être qu'un objet et cette sensation s'accentua lorsqu'Akashi éjacula en lui alors que Kuroko n'était même pas encore venu.

Lorsque le garçon se retira, Kuroko sentit son sperme couler hors de lui et le sentiment de vide qu'il ressentait s'étendit sur tout son être.

-Et... et moi..., ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Quoi toi?

-Tu ne veux pas me donner du plaisir?

-Pour quoi faire? De toute façon, tu ne le mérites pas. Ce sera ta punition pour m'avoir effrontément menti, répliqua Akashi en se levant.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Kuroko se redressa précipitamment.

-Akashi? Akashi!

Il avait beau l'appeler ce dernier ne revenait pas. Kuroko sentit alors ses défenses le lâcher, le manque de sommeil avait peut-être quelque chose à y voir. Après tout, l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Il avait froid tout à coup, ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il puisse les stopper.

Il ne pouvait pas se servir de lui comme ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dans leur relation. Il désirait quelque chose de stable et de durable, une relation où le SM serait un jeu et non pas un moyen de punition. Il le voulait, car il était amoureux de cet homme. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, de se servir de lui et de partir.

-SEIJURO! hurla Kuroko avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurant.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé les préliminaires, Akashi lui avait demandé de choisir un mot qui servirait de code si jamais les choses allaient trop loin pour lui, alors Kuroko avait choisi son prénom. Il n'aurait jamais cru en avoir besoin... il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Mais la blessure qu'il venait de recevoir était pire que toutes les tortures sexuelles qu'on pouvait lui faire endurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'ignore, il voulait son amour, tout comme il lui offrait le sien.

-Relève-toi!

Kuroko secoua la tête, il était très bien par terre. S'il fallait qu'il soit anéanti et à genoux pour qu'Akashi le remarque, alors il restera comme ça.

-C'est un ordre Tetsuya, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Malgré son incroyable envie de ne pas bouger, Kuroko se releva quand même, la menace n'étant absolument pas dissimulée. Kuroko décida alors d'affronter Akashi, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne rencontra que du vide, il baissa tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit Akashi agenouillé devant lui. Ce dernier semblait ravi de l'effet de surprise, il enleva l'anneau pénien et il prit en bouche le membre à moitié flasque de Kuroko.

Sa queue ne tarda pas à vite redevenir dure et les larmes de Kuroko redoublèrent, car dans un sens, Akashi venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations. Lui, cet homme qui aimait diriger dans la vie professionnelle et dominée dans sa vie privée venait de se mettre à genoux devant lui, comme pour se faire pardonner. Kuroko regarda Akashi le sucer avec vigueur et jamais il n'avait vu un spectacle aussi beau. Leur regard se croisèrent et Kuroko remarqua que l'oeil droit d'Akashi était rouge tacheté d'or. Était-il revenu pour lui?

-Akashi... je vais ah... je vais venir.

Il pensait qu'Akashi allait se retirer, mais à la place il le suça un peu plus fort et lorsque Kuroko éjacula dans sa bouche il avala tout. Des étoiles plein les yeux Kuroko se demanda si Akashi avait fait ça lui prouver son **amour ou juste pour se faire pardonner?**

* * *

Aomine faisait les cent pas dans le salon d'Akashi depuis plus de deux heures. Il était neuf heures du matin et ni Akashi ni Kuroko n'étaient dans la maison.

"Où sont-ils? Mais où sont-ils!" Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter ça dans sa tête. Le visage de la mère de Kuroko s'imposa dans son esprit, le rendant encore plus coupable. "Non! Je ne peux pas avoir failli à ma promesse." Il regarda pour la énième fois l'heure et ragea en constatant que ça ne changeait rien.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Akashi pénétra dans la maison, Kuroko dans ses bras. Il salua de la tête à Aomine, mais lui fit un signe de négation lorsque ce dernier voulut prendre Kuroko des bras de son patron.

-Je m'en charge, chuchota Akashi.

Il transporta le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Lorsqu'il déposa Tetsuya dans ses draps, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du garçon et il s'empara d'un oreiller pour y enfouir sa tête.

"-Croquons encore un morceau de sa chair tendre, susurra son double.

-Non, il a besoin de dormir.

-S'il te plait!

-T'es qu'un gosse."

Effectivement, Akashi avait constaté cette nuit que son double n'était en réalité qu'un gamin. Un gamin pervers, mais un gosse quand même. C'était grâce à cette découverte qu'il avait pu reprendre le dessus et retourner voir Tetsuya. Il ramena une mèche bleue derrière son oreille dans une douce caresse, puis il quitta la chambre.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Aomine semblait vouloir en découdre avec lui. Cependant, Kise lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en se plaçant devant lui pour parler à Akashi:

-Comment fait-on pour ce soir boss? Vous pensez que Tetsuya sans sortira?

-Il va falloir faire sans lui. Je ne veux plus l'impliquer dans mes magouilles. Compris!

À suivre.

* * *

**Dodge3**, merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!=)

**Kuroneko**, merci à toi!=)

**Yuuri81**, J'en suis très contente!=) Que penses-tu de ce chapitre?

Pour les autres, je pense que j'ai déjà répondu à vos commentaires. Si c'est pas le cas vous avez le droit de me taper sur les doigts. PAs trop fort non plus que je puisse écrire la suite!^^


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Voici la suite. Je pense qu'il ne me restera plus que deux ou trois chapitres à écrire pour finir cette histoire.

Bonne lecture!=)

* * *

Chapitre 6

La maison recevait un nombre important d'invités, malgré tout, la sécurité restait incontournable. Akashi sirota lentement son verre de champagne, ses yeux bicolores parcourant les personnes présentes avec attention. Il cherchait son père parmi les invités, mais celui-ci ne se trouvait nulle part. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la terrasse, il aperçut une chevelure bleue parmi la foule. Venait-il de rêver ?

— Il est où ? demanda-t-il lorsque Kise répondit.

Par mesure de précaution, il avait appelé chez lui, pour être sur que Kuroko s'y trouvait bien. Il s'était disputé avec le jeune homme aujourd'hui, car il ne voulait plus le mêler à cette histoire. Si d'ordinaire il savait d'un seul regard faire taire ceux qui l'ennuyaient, il semblait qu'avec Tetsuya, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Comme il n'obtenait pas facilement ce qu'il voulait de Kuroko, Akashi avait fini par l'enfermer dans sa propre chambre, malgré le hurlement outré de l'autre.

— Oh Akashi-chi, c'est toi ?! Rigola nerveusement le blond. J'allais justement t'appeler pour...

Akashi venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Pas besoin d'en écouter plus, il savait déjà que Kuroko n'était plus avec cet imbécile de blond et que la chevelure bleue qui s'était dirigée vers le bureau était la sienne. Il était en colère, mais également soulagé. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une solution pour récupérer le document, Akashi avait donc fait une croix dessus et était venu à la soirée dans le seul but de rencontrer certaines personnes.

Il était énervé parce que Kuroko ne l'avait pas écouté et qu'il se mettait en danger inutilement. Avec ou sans ce document Akashi réussirait à les faire plier, le moyen dit parvenir serait peut-être plus long sans le dossier.

Il discuta avec quelques personnes, jetant de temps à autre des regards vers le couloir qui menait au bureau. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il décrocha avec appréhension lorsqu'il vit le numéro d'Aomine s'afficher sur l'écran.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il est monté dans une voiture...

— Mais encore ? demanda Akashi en sachant très bien de qui Aomine parlait.

— Elle appartient à votre père.

* * *

Kuroko regardait le paysage urbain défiler à travers la vitre. Personne ne parlait dans la voiture, ce n'était pas la peine, tout avait été dit avant qu'il ne monte.

— _Monsieur Akashi souhaiterez vous voir._

— _Vous parlez du père de Seijuro ?_

— _Oui._

_Kuroko observa l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa main. Est-ce qu'elle avait un rapport avec cette rencontre ? Il savait qu'en y allant il risquait de perdre Seijuro, mais il était quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi son père voulait le voir._

Alors il était monté dans la voiture.

Celle-ci pénétra sur le parking de l'hôpital principal de la ville. L'estomac de Kuroko se contracta, un mauvais pressentiment s'engouffra en lui. Il suivit néanmoins le chauffeur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le secteur des aides palliatifs, le poids qui pesait dans son ventre s'alourdit un peu plus.

— Il lui reste combien de temps ?

— Plus beaucoup, répondit le chauffeur d'une voix faible et emplie de tristesse. Il aurait voulu voir son fils, mais il savait que Seijuro ne viendrait pas.

Kuroko était, malheureusement, du même avis. Mais il pouvait comprendre que son... copain ? — pouvait-il l'appeler ainsi ? — ne veuille pas voir le meurtrier de sa mère. Lui même aurait refusé s'il avait été à sa place. Malgré tout, il était là, devant une porte. Derrière se trouvait un homme malade, un homme en fin de vie, un homme qui voulait peut-être demander pardon pour ses actes avant de mourir.

La rédemption.

Kuroko demanda au chauffeur pourquoi il n'entrait pas. Ce dernier lui répondit que le père d'Akashi voulait le voir seul. Tetsuya hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et pénétra dans la chambre. Ça sentait les médicaments, la javel, mais aussi la sueur, les excréments et la peur. L'atmosphère était lourde, presque étouffante tellement l'endroit était chargé de douleurs.

Quand il était jeune, Kuroko était allé avec ses parents en Allemagne et il avait visité un camp de concentration. À l'époque, il avait été excité comme une puce à l'idée de voir l'un des fameux camps de la mort. Il en était ressortit avec une partie de son âme en moins. Comment peut-on vouloir visiter de tels lieux ? Lorsqu'il avait quitté le camp, la pression qui avait pesé sur ses épaules — comme si les fantômes prisonniers à jamais de leurs cauchemars s'accrochaient à lui dans l'espoir de trouver une issue – avait disparu et ce fut pour lui un tel soulagement que son estomac vida son contenu sur le sol boueux.

Dans cette chambre, devant ce lit, Kuroko retrouvait la même sensation que dans le camp de concentration. Il voulait partir en courant, mais il s'avança quand même vers le lit.

Les draps blancs épousaient un corps d'une maigreur extrême. La peau était fripée et tachée à certains endroits. On aurait pu penser que la personne en face de lui avait un âge avancé, mais Kuroko savait que le père d'Akashi avait entre quarante-cinq et cinquante-cinq ans. Où était passée l'élasticité de la peau ? Où étaient les muscles fort et solide qui pouvaient soulever un fils pour le faire voler dans les airs ? Où était cette étincelle de vie qui habitait chaque être vivant en pleine santé ?!

L'homme sembla sentir sa présence, car il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. La lumière de la pièce était pourtant très faible, mais on pouvait voir qu'il peinait à s'y habituer.

— Kuroko Tetsuya ?

— Monsieur Akashi, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

— Voilà donc le fameux garçon qui attire mon fils et lui fait tourner la tête, dit l'homme en souriant.

— Je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui m'attire.

— Même si je n'ai pas eu de contact avec mon fils depuis très longtemps, je peux t'assurer qui s'il ne ressentait rien pour toi, il ne t'aurait pas embrassé en pleine rue.

— Je l'avais un peu poussé à bout, avoua Kuroko en rougissant.

— C'est bien mon garçon, n'en éprouve pas de honte, car c'est ce qu'il faut faire avec lui. Comment va-t-il ?

— Bien. Surement furieux que je sois allé à la soirée et que j'ai suivi votre chauffeur. Comment saviez-vous que j'y serais d'ailleurs ?

— Aizen m'a prévenu. Et laisse-moi te dire qu'il n'y a rien qui puisse nous compromettre dans l'enveloppe que tu as prise.

Kuroko se figea. Il regarda le père d'Akashi un moment avant de se jeter sur l'enveloppe, déchirant le papier dans sa hâte. Il lut frénétiquement les documents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, plus il avançait plus il devenait blanc.

— Mais, Akashi a dit...

— Je me doute que Seijuro pensait me faire couler avec son contenu. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y a jamais eu de meurtre ou de complot.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Savez-vous à quel âge mon fils a cru qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre ?

— Vers ses dix-huit ans, je crois. Mais, je ne...

— Et à quel âge a-t-il développé une double personnalité ?

Kuroko regard Sanetomi Akashi, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait l'information.

— Vous pensez qu'Akashi a tout inventé ?

— Je ne le pense pas mon garçon, j'en suis sur. Après la mort de sa mère, je me suis éloigné, car je me sentais coupable. On se disputait souvent elle et moi. Lorsque Seijuro a eu trois ans, elle est partie avec lui. On s'est battu chacun comme des chiffonniers pour avoir la garde de notre fils et lorsque le juge a statué pour la garde partagée, cela n'a pas plus à ma femme.

L'homme s'arrêta, prit d'une violente quinte de toux. Remarquant un verre et une carafe d'eau posée sur la table de nuit, Kuroko remplit le verre et l'aida à boire quelques gorgées.

— Merci, murmura Sanetomi en se rallongeant sur le matelas. Ce jour-là elle roulait trop vite, surement à cause de la colère. Seulement en montagne, la vitesse, ça ne pardonne pas. J'aurais dû récupérer la garde de notre fils, mais Ikuo m'a dit qu'il serait préférable de lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Chaque mois, il me faisait un rapport sur l'état de santé de mon fils, me disant que son comportement ressemblait plus à celui d'un zombi que d'un être humain.

— Vous n'avez pas voulu le reprendre en entendant ça ?

— Non, je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper de lui comme Ikuo. Je ne suis pas patient ni pédagogue. Il aurait encore plus souffert avec moi. Un jour Ikuo m'a appelé pour me dire que Seijuro avait repris les reines de l'entreprise de sa mère. J'étais tellement content. Cependant, il restait toujours froid et distant avec les gens. Et puis il a développé cette double personnalité. J'en ai voulu à Ikuo, je l'ai tenu pour responsable. Lui m'affirmait que ça faisait du bien à Seijuro, qu'il était plus vivant, plus attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

— Mais il pensait que vous aviez tué sa mère.

— Oui... Ikuo m'a demandé de jouer le jeu et que le jour où il sentirait que Seijuro était prêt à entendre la vérité, alors on pourrait tout lui dire et je pourrais enfin passer du temps avec mon fils ! Seulement, voilà, le destin en a décidé autrement.

— C'est injuste, murmura Kuroko les larmes aux yeux.

— Ainsi va la vie... Kuroko, si je t'ai demandé de venir me voir c'est parce que j'ai vu que mon fils tenait à toi. S'il te plait, lorsqu'il découvrira la vérité, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Je le connais, c'est un garçon bien plus sensible qu'il y parait et il va se tenir responsable de notre éloignement. S'il te plait...

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit précipitamment Tetsuya en voyant que l'homme devenait de plus en plus désespéré. J'aime votre fils et je prendrais soin de lui. Je vous le promets.

Le père d'Akashi ferma les yeux, une larme roula sur sa joue creuse et un faible merci s'échappa de ses lèvres et il s'endormit de fatigue.

* * *

Ikuo Chiba était prêt à aller se coucher lorsque des coups frappèrent contre sa porte. Dehors le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs zébraient le ciel et les nuages noirs qui avaient menacé la ville toute la journée déversait enfin leurs larmes.

Les coups contre la porte redoublèrent, Ikuo déverrouilla sa porte tout en pestant contre l'enfoiré qui venait le déranger à cette heure-là.

— Akashi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entre.

Akashi Seijuro passa devant son oncle sans un mot, ses vêtements et ses chaussures gorgés d'eau laissaient des flaques sur le parquet, mais il n'en avait cure. Son oncle se plaça devant lui et même si Akashi avait conscience qu'il parlait, mais il n'entendait rien, son esprit, sa voix, ses yeux et ses oreilles... tous étaient plongés dans le noir total.

Il était comme en paix.

Cependant, lorsque son oncle posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet de ne pas avoir de réponse, tout revint à la mémoire d'Akashi. La raison pour laquelle il était ici, sa colère. Il leva sur son oncle des yeux remplis de haine et lui balança un direct du droit qu'Ikuo n'eut pas le temps de voir venir.

— Espèce de fils de pute ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit la vérité sur mon père !

À suivre...


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis horrifiée de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre plus tôt. Surtout qu'il était déjà écris, mais j'avais la flemme de le retranscrire sur l'ordinateur!=(

Bref, me revoilà avec beaucoup de retard, mais comme on le dit si bien: Mieux vaut tard que jamais!^^

Bonne lecture pour cet avant dernier chapitre et Merci à vous tous d'avoir continué à suivre l'histoire!

* * *

Kuroko courait dans les rues trempées par la pluie. Le ciel semblait déverser une telle rage, une telle tristesse, qui faisait écho aux cris silencieux de son âme. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre d'Akashi senior, son bras droit lui avait confié avoir vu Seijuro quitter l'hôpital avec un visage éteint.

Pour Kuroko, nul doute qu'Akashi avait entendu la conversation.

Il avait donc couru comme un fou vers l'appartement d'Ikuo, mais il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait trouvé l'oncle d'Akashi dans son salon avec une compresse sur l'oeil et du coton dans le nez. Son tee-shirt possédait également quelques traces de sang et sa main droite était écorchée à certains endroits. Mais nulle trace d'Akashi. Kuroko avait rapidement demandé à Ikuo s'il allait bien avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il appela le portable de Seijuro pour la énième fois en l'espace de trente minutes. Même s'il était quasiment sûr que ce dernier ne décrocherait pas. Il devait quand même persévérer. Soudain, la tonalité s'arrêta et il lui sembla entendre un souffle de l'autre côté des ondes.

"Seijuro? C'est moi Kuroko."

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais Tetsuya était certain qu'Akashi l'entendait.

"Seijuro, je sais que c'est dur à entendre et que tu auras du mal à pardonner à ton oncle..." Une sorte de grognement lui répondit. "Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime comme tu es. Avec ou sans ta double personnalité et que tout cela m'est bien égal. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais à mes yeux tout cela me remplit de bonheur, car si ce n'était pas arrivé, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré. Alors s'il te plaît..." La voix de Kuroko trembla légèrement tandis qu'il essayait de contenir son trouble et son chagrin. "S'il te plait. Dis-moi où tu te trouves que je puisse te rejoindre."

Une réponse vint s'échouer à son oreille. Kuroko raccrocha immédiatement et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour retrouver Akashi.

Il arriva dans le parc et aperçut la silhouette de Seijuro assis sur un banc. Il s'approcha lentement, inquiet de l'effrayer s'il venait trop vite. Kuroko prit place aux côtés d'Akashi et le regarda pour être sûr qu'il allait bien.

Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue sur le côté gauche et un peu plus haut, sa pommette commençait à devenir violette sous l'hématome. Le regard rouge du garçon semblait avoir perdu de son éclat et son corps tremblait de froid à cause de la pluie.

Kuroko attrapa son téléphone et pria pour que ce dernier n'ait pas pris l'eau. Il appela le chauffeur d'Akashi et lui donna le nom du parc. Puis il reporta son attention sur Seijuro. Lentement, il posa une main sur son épaule et le força, gentiment, à se lever. Comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette, Seijuro obéit et suivit son guide.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans la voiture, Kuroko demanda au chauffeur de les conduire jusqu'à l'appartement d'Akashi. Il s'apprêtait à enlever les vêtements mouillés de Seijuro, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil et décrocha en voyant le nom d'Aomine s'afficher sur l'écran.

"Oui?"

"Vous êtes où, bordel! Ça fait plus d'une heure que je vous cherche partout!" La voix du garde du corps faillit lui exploser les tympans et Kuroko recula vivement le combiné de son oreille.

"On va être absent pendant un certain temps." Répondit le garçon en gardant le téléphone à bonne distance. "Peux-tu diriger la société en at..."

Le téléphone quitta sa main avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase et lorsqu'il voulut récupérer son portable, le regard d'Akashi l'empêcha de répliquer.

"C'est moi! Tu diras à Momoï que je serais absent pendant une semaine; qu'elle gère les rendez-vous et si elle ne s'en sans pas capable qu'elle les reportent. Quoi? Oui Kuroko sera avec moi. AOMINE! Je préfère. Mais tu auras intérêt de me dire ce qui te lie à Kuroko. Ne me mens pas! J'ai remarqué que tu lui tournais toujours autour et que tu faisais particulièrement attention à lui. Hmm... Bonne soirée."

Kuroko récupéra son portable des mains d'Akashi et le foudroya du regard.

"C'est quoi ces vilains yeux?" Demanda Seijuro. "Je pensais que tu devais prendre soin de moi."

"Akashi..." Un doute horrible s'empara de Kuroko. Il fixa un instant le garçon assis à côté de lui, cherchant le moindre indice et le sourire victorieux qui se dessina sur ses lèvres confirma les craintes de Kuroko. "Tu l'as fait exprès!"

Akashi éclata de rire tandis que Kuroko se jetait sur lui. Ils luttèrent un certain temps, mais Akashi reprit vite le dessus, coinçant le garçon entre la banquette et lui.

"Akashi..."

Il le fit taire en l'embrassant. Sa langue jouant avec la sienne. C'était un baiser tendre et langoureux, loin de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de donner.

" Vous êtes arrivés, Messieurs." Déclara le chauffeur en arrêtant la voiture dans le parking.

Kuroko rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait tout entendu. Akashi quant à lui se redressa et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

" Changement de programme Edward, conduisez-nous à Rivera."

Le visage du conducteur pétilla et il redémarrera sans se faire prier. Akashi enclencha la montée de la glace qui séparait conducteur et passager. Une fois isolé, il se tourna vers Kuroko.

" Je n'ai pas vraiment menti." Tenta-t-il d'expliquer au garçon. " Ce que mon père a dit à l'hôpital m'a fait un choc. J'ai toujours cru que le monstre c'était lui, alors que finalement le pire des deux c'est moi."

" Ne dis pas ça ! Tu lui croyais dur comme fer et je suis sûr que maintenant tu as du mal à imaginer que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge."

Akashi poussa un profond soupir et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Kuroko.

" Pour ma vengeance, je t'ai séparé de ta mère."

" Et je t'ai eu à la place." Répliqua Kuroko. " Tu sais, on fait tous des choix, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont mauvais qu'on l'est aussi. Si tu te sens vraiment coupable alors, trouve un moyen de réparer les choses."

Akashi lui sourit et l'embrassa pour le remercier. Ils restèrent un moment allongés l'un contre l'autre malgré l'inconfort de la banquette.

" C'est quoi la Rivera?" demanda Kuroko après un moment de silence.

" Il s'agit d'une maison que j'ai achetée à Okinoha."

" On va à la mer !" s'écria Kuroko en se redressant précipitamment.

Il percuta la tête d'Akashi dans la manoeuvre et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux avec la tête dans les mains, vaines tentatives pour faire refluer la douleur.

" Mince ! Fais attention la prochaine fois." Grogna Akashi.

Kuroko s'excusa et Akashi bascula la tête contre le siège avant de fermer les yeux. Il était fatigué et les événements de la soirée ne l'avaient pas aidé à se reposer. Une main blanche et baladeuse remonta le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entrejambe pour masser en douceur son sexe endormi. Il tenta de dissimuler un sourire lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua que Kuroko regardait par la fenêtre, comme si de rien n'était.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il.

" Moi? Rien, pourquoi ?" Demanda Kuroko avec innocence.

Jouant le jeu, Akashi se contenta de baisser la tête sur la main du jeune homme qui continuait son agréable massage. Kuroko suivi le regarde d'Akashi et mima l'étonnement.

" Non, mais regarde-moi cette vilaine main !" S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Il la retira brusquement et se mit à la taper avec sa jumelle en disant " vilaine" à chaque coup. La situation était tellement drôle, qu'Akashi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il éclata de rire. Kuroko le regarde en souriant, ravi d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère.

" J'espère que tu vas terminer ce que tu as commencé." Souffla Akashi d'une voix rauque en posant ses yeux rouges sur le garçon.

Le regard bleu de Kuroko dériva vers l'entrejambe de l'homme assis à côté de lui et une vague de désir monta dans son ventre en voyant le pantalon déformé par une jolie bosse. Il se pencha vers lui, tentant de l'embrasser, mais Akashi le stoppa d'une main sur la poitrine.

" Je ne pense pas que mon sexe soit à ce niveau du corps."

" Mais, je veux embrasser tes lèvres. Comme ça, elles donneront de la force pour la gâterie que je te ferai ensuite."

" Ben voyons..."

Cependant, Akashi se pencha quand même vers Kuroko pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait juste faire un baiser léger, mais les lèvres douces et tendres de Kuroko avaient un goût de "plus". Il glissa la main qui était posée sur son torse vers la nuque du garçon et d'une petite pression il lui demanda d'incliner la tête afin qu'ils puissent approfondir le baiser. Il lécha lentement la ligne entre ses deux lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Kuroko ouvrit presque aussitôt ses lèvres. Akashi était étonné de trouver ce baiser si agréable, il n'avait jamais aimé embrasser. L'odeur, le toucher visqueux de la langue et la salive l'avaient toujours repoussé. Pourtant avec Kuroko, il en voulait encore, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Ils se séparèrent un bout de souffle et Kuroko en profita pour se glisser entre ses jambes où il fit descendre lentement la fermeture éclair. Puis ce fut au tour du pantalon et du boxer. Pour Kuroko, le sexe d'Akashi était vraiment magnifique et son odeur était très envoûtante. Il avait souvent entendu des femmes et des hommes dire qu'une verge, ça sentait mauvais, mais pour lui, il était accroc à cette odeur.

Il passa lentement le bout de sa langue le long de la grosse veine palpitante et l'inséra dans le frein qui se trouvait sur le bout du gland, récoltant le liquide directement à la source.

" Kuroko." Gémis Akashi.

" S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Tetsuya."

La main d'Akashi vint caresser de manière tendre la joue de Kuroko.

" Dans ce cas, tu devras m'appeler Seijuro."

Un sourire ravi ourla les lèvres de Tetsuya et il se mit à sucer le gland, l'aspirant avec force comme s'il souhaitait faire monter la semence de Seijuro. Il finit par enfoncer plus que le gland dans sa bouche et lorsque la queue de Seijuro fut totalement entre ses lèvres, Tetsuya se mit à la sucer en longueur. Il était grisé par les gémissements de son amant qui semblait vouloir dire "plus", "encore" ou alors "putain! C'est trop bon". Il avait envie de l'amener au bord du gouffre et qu'il explose dans sa bouche.

" Mets-toi sur la banquette." Dis Seijuro d'une voix hachée.

Kuroko arrêta pendant un instant son activité et monte à côté d'Akashi. Il avait compris ce que son amant voulait faire et il accueillit avec délice la main baladeuse qui vint lui caresser les fesses. Un doigt, plus audacieux que les autres, glissa le long de la raie qui séparait ces deux globes de chaires et se mit à tourner autour de son anus, détendant petit à petit la peau.

Tetsuya gémit lorsque le doigt pénétra en lui. Ils étaient bien loin de leurs jeux de soumission, mais cette façon-là plaisait aussi à Kuroko, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il remua des hanches pour que le doigt s'enfonce plus loin en lui et en réponse une main douce alla lui caresser les cheveux, puis son dos et ses épaules. Le doigt entama un va-et-vient sur le même rythme que la bouche de Kuroko.

" Tu es beau." Souffla Akashi.

Surpris, Tetsuya se redressa, cherchant dans ses yeux une lueur d'amusement qui prouverait qu'il se moque de lui.

" Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas ?"

" C'est juste qu'on ne me l'avait jamais dit avant. J'ai été surpris."

" Vraiment, même pas ta mère."

" C'est normal qu'une mère dise à son enfant qu'il est beau." Répliqua Kuroko d'une voix un peu boudeuse. " Mais c'est la première fois qu'un amant me le dit."

" Je ne suis pas n'importe quel amant." Gronda Seijuro en amenant Tetsuya sur ses genoux.

" Et quel genre d'amant es-tu exactement ?" Demanda Kuroko en appréciant la position.

Il aimait être assis sur ses genoux, les bras de Seijuro autour de son corps lui donnaient le sentiment d'être dans un cocon de chaleur et de protection. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise de Seijuro puis la sienne, et alors qu'il attendait que ce dernier réponde à sa question, il colla leurs deux torses dénudés l'un contre l'autre. Les bras de Seijuro se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui avant de répondre :

" Je suis le genre qu'on n'oublie jamais. Celui que tu n'oublieras jamais. Parce que contrairement aux autres, tu es à moi désormais."

Le ton possessif surprit une fois de plus Tetsuya, mais il sourit devant autant d'assurance.

" À t'entendre, c'est presque une déclaration d'amour."

" C'en est une."

Tetsuya arrêta de respirer pendant un instant. Il se recula encore une fois pour être sûr que Seijuro ne se moquait pas de lui, mais les deux ordres rouges le fixaient avec une tendresse qui ne lui connaissait pas.

" Je ne suis pas parfait." Poursuivit Seijuro en lui caressant le visage. " Et il y a des fois où je ne serais pas tendre avec toi. Sans oublier mon boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps et je..."

Seijuro ne termina pas sa phrase, Tetsuya le coupa en l'embrassant.

" Si c'est vraiment une déclaration, alors s'il te plaît... fais-moi l'amour."

Seijuro regarda Tetsuya avec intensité avant de se pencher vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Leurs langues rentrèrent en contact et se mirent à danser un slow sensuel et tendre. Seijuro allongea son amant sur la banquette et ses doigts repartirent explorer son corps. Comme il n'avait pas de lubrifiant, il demanda à Tetsuya de lui prêter sa salive en lui présentant trois de ses doigts. Le jeune garçon les suça avec application, comme il avait fait un peu plus tôt avec sa verge.

" Tu as vraiment une bouche merveilleuse." Souffla Seijuro.

Sa remarque fit sourire Kuroko. Il lâcha cependant ses doigts, sa petite langue rose léchant ses lèvres. Sans le quitter des yeux, Akashi le pénétra de ses doigts mouillés de salive. Il y alla tout en douceur, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Kuroko. Il voulait vraiment doux. Il aurait également souhaité un lit, mais il était trop tendu pour attendre. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à le recevoir, il retira ses doigts et attrapa un préservatif dans son portefeuille.

" Pourquoi tu mets ça ?" Demanda Tetsuya déçu qu'il y ait un bout de plastique entre eux.

" Je ne veux pas salir le cuir."

" Tu n'auras qu'à éjaculer sur moi." Tenta de l'amadouer le garçon.

Une image de Tetsuya le corps trempé de sueur et le torse recouvert de son sperme mit le feu au rein d'Akashi. Il retira immédiatement la capote avant de se placer entre les jambes de Tetsuya.

" Tu es prêt ?" Demanda-t-il.

" Toujours."

Seijuro sourit à la réponse du garçon. Il plaça son gland devant son entrée et poussa. Il glissa lentement dans le canal de chair et lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il inspira une grande goulée d'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer en voyant le visage de Tetsuya être déformé par le plaisir. Il lui embrassa les paupières, puis les joues, le nez et enfin la bouche. Lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent, Seijuro commença à bouger des reins. Il y alla en douceur au départ pour que le cul de Kuroko s'habitue bien à lui et lorsque le garçon gémit "encore", alors il accéléra le rythme. Leurs corps dégageaient une telle chaleur que les vitres s'embuèrent rapidement et leurs peaux se couvrirent de sueur. Seijuro prit le sexe de Tetsuya dans sa main et le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Lorsque le garçon éjacula, Seijuro se permit également de lâcher prise. Il se retira en vitesse et se vida à son tour sur le torse de son amant.

Il aurait voulu reprendre son souffle, mais il nettoya quand même Kuroko d'abord. Lorsque son torse fut propre, il s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

" Wouah." Souffla Tetsuya. " je viens de faire l'amour dans une voiture"

Cette remarque fit sourire Akashi, mais n'avait pas la force de répondre alors il se contenta de grogner.

" Dans une voiture qui roule en plus."

Cette fois-ci pouffa, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

"Oh mon Dieu ! Edward a dû nous entendre."

Akashi ne put se retenir et éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une tape sur la tête.

"Hé!" S'exclama-t-il. " Qui t'a donné le droit de me frapper."

" Toi, en disant que tu m'aimais."

" J'aurais mieux fait de me taire alors. Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward, la vitre l'empêche de voir et il y a également un système pour qu'il n'entende rien."

Ils sentirent tous les deux la voiture ralentir puis arrêter. La voix d'Edward s'échappa du haut-parleur :

" On est arrivé, Messieurs. Par contre, je tiens à vous signaler que vous n'avez pas coupé le son et que j'ai entendu des choses que j'aurais justement souhaitait ne pas entendre.

Tetsuya devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et cacha son visage dans le cou d'Akashi alors que celui-ci rigolait aux éclats.


	9. Chapter 8

Kuroko marchait sur le sable humide, ses pieds nus s'étaient habitués à la froide température de l'eau. Il longeait la plage privée d'Akashi et songeait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé en si peu de temps. Il voyait bien que son attachement pouvait laisser perplexe, même si dans certains côtés la dominance d'Akashi avait joué pour beaucoup dans ses sentiments. Non, ce qu'il inquiétait, c'était plutôt le rapide changement d'Akashi. Cet homme était aussi froid que de la glace et voilà qu'il parlait d'amour et d'avenir.

Kuroko se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se méfier. Peut-être était-ce une ruse de la part d'Akashi pour mieux se débarrasser de lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait déjà atteint les limites de la plage privée d'Akashi. Alors, il se prit les séparateurs en bois en pleine figure. La douleur le ramena les pieds sur terre, ou plutôt dans l'eau, car la marée avait bien monté et il avait de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Kuroko rejoignit le sable et enleva son pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin, mais il n'avait pas envie de faire le même parcours alors il choisit de rentrer par la forêt de pins qui longeaient la plage.

L'odeur de résine et des aiguilles de pin emplissaient ses narines et lui donner un sentiment de liberté qui n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il se demanda alors Akashi se sentait comme lui, enchaîné à une réalité qu'il aurait voulu fuir.

Tandis qu'il déambulait tranquillement parmi les arbres, un son lui parvint. Il s'arrêta de marcher et tendit l'oreille, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, mais le bruit ne se reproduit pas. Alors qu'il était sur le point de reprendre sa marche, cela recommença.

C'était faible, mais Kuroko était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un jappement et d'après la note aiguë, ce n'était pas un gros chien. Cependant, par où devait-il aller pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Il savait que ce chien ne devait pas avoir de maitre puisqu'il était sur la propriété d'Akashi. Un autre aboiement s'éleva et aida Kuroko à se diriger. Il marcha pendant 10 minutes, allant dans un sens, retournant sur ses pas, quand enfin il trouva.

Il s'agissait bien d'un chiot. Ce dernier avec le poil noir uniquement sur le dos, la queue et les oreilles, tout le reste était blanc. Il avait cependant, de magnifiques yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il vit Kuroko, le chiot s'approcha vers lui, ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un dans cette immense forêt.

L'humain le prit et le souleva du sol pour l'amener à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? » Demanda le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Il eut pour seule réponse un aboiement, mais une chose était sûre, Kuroko était tombée sous le charme de cette petite bête.

« Espérons qu'Akashi t'apprécie également ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il ne fut guère étonné de voir que Seijuro l'attendait. Il était parti depuis longtemps sans dire où il allait et connaissant son amant et sa manie de tout contrôler, il devait sûrement bouillir.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais ? ! Et c'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Akashi en pointant du doigt la boule de poils qui se trouvaient dans les bras de Kuroko.

« Mon chien. » Répondit Tetsuya avant de rajouter devant le regard noir d'Akashi. « S'il te plaît. »

« Hmm… Du moment que c'est toi qui t'en occupes, ça me va. Mais il fait ses besoins dans ma maison, je le fous dehors, compris ? »

Kuroko hocha la tête et il lui sembla un instant que le chiot fit de même. Il rentra dans la maison avec Seijuro et il se rendit compte que parfois la vie nous jouait de drôles de tours, mais que si on savait prendre le bon côté de chaque chose, alors les mauvais moments pouvaient aboutir sur de bons événements.

Ainsi va la vie.

* * *

Il passa une semaine magnifique à Okinawa. Seijuro semblait plus calme et détendu et le doré de son œil n'était jamais revenu. Ils profitèrent pleinement, mais la réalité reprit son droit et un jour, le téléphone sonna.

« M. Akashi, je suis le bras droit de votre père. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas le voir, mais son état de santé s'est aggravé et il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Son dernier souhait, c'est de voir son fils une dernière fois. »

Contre toute attente, Akashi avait accepté. Ils étaient retournés en ville et après avoir déposé Kuroko chez lui, il était parti pour l'hôpital. Kise et Aomine se précipitèrent vers Tetsuya pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je suis quand même curieux Aomine ? » Demanda Kuroko après avoir expliqué aux deux gardes du corps où était Akashi. « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me protéger ? Seijuro est curieux, mais je suis également. »

« Je suis un orphelin et quand j'étais gosse, je passais beaucoup de temps dans la rue, car je ne supportais pas les familles d'accueil. Un jour, je me suis retrouvé face à un gang et comme je n'étais qu'un gamin, ils ont eu vite fait de me régler mon compte. Ce jour-là, je serais mort si ta mère ne m'avait pas trouvé. Tu étais avec elle, tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a consolée alors que je n'étais rien pour elle et que son propre fils pleurait à ses côtés. Elle m'a amené à l'hôpital et a payé les frais médicaux pour moi. Je me suis toujours promis qu'un jour je trouverais le moyen de la remercier. Alors, quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans le bureau d'Akashi j'ai su que je pouvais payer ma dette en te protégeant. »

Kuroko lui avait souri, il comprenait Aomine et il ne pouvait en vouloir à ce dernier de souhaiter le protéger. Cependant, il réussit à lui faire promettre d'arrêter de vouloir le séparer d'Akashi. En échange, Kuroko expliquerait la situation à Seijuro. Aomine accepta, il n'était pas suicidaire au point de passer à côté de ce genre d'offres.

De son côté, Akashi s'approchait d'un pas lent et mesuré, mais remplit de doute, vers la chambre où son père reposait pour ses dernières heures. Devait-il lui pardonner ? Une boule se forma dans son ventre. S'il faisait ça, alors c'était toute sa vie qu'il devrait remettre en question. Il pensa alors à Tetsuya qui l'attendait et se décida enfin à pousser la porte de la chambre.

Le bip significatif d'un appareil pour mesurer les battements du cœur se fit entendre et Akashi regarda le corps défraichi et maigre de celui qui était son père. La boule s'alourdit un peu plus et il dut se forcer à respirer plus lentement pour ne pas pleurer. De rage, de désespoir, de remords. Il était devant son père qu'il n'avait presque jamais connu. Cet homme qu'il avait longtemps détesté à tort et maintenant, il allait mourir.

« Seijuro ? »

La voix faible d'Akashi senior le tira de ses réflexions et il s'approcha un peu plus afin que son père puisse le voir. Les yeux de ce dernier s'emplirent de larmes, mais il ne dit rien, il ne parla pas. Il se contenta de prendre la main de son fils grâce aux maigres forces qui lui restaient et de la serrer un peu. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, plongés dans un silence qui voulait dire plus que de simple mot.

« Merci. » finis par souffler son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « La vie est courte Seijuro, alors profite en bien avec ton ami Testuya. »

Akashi se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il savait que son père venait de gentiment le congédier, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait faire ou dire quelque chose. Pris par un élan soudain, il se pencha et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de son père.

« Adieu, papa. »

Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner, conscient que comme lui, son père devait être en train de pleurer. Mais il ne servait à rien de rester plus longtemps. Ils ne pourraient jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Rester aurait été une folle tentative de faire connaissance, tentative qui à la fin aurait fait plus de bien que de mal, car le temps d'Akashi senior se comptait désormais en heure.

Il retourna chez lui dans un état second et lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre il fut surpris d'y trouver Tetsuya. Un maigre sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et cela suffit à Kuroko pour savoir que la rencontre avait beaucoup chamboulé le jeune homme. Il se leva du lit pour s'approcher de lui, il lui prit les mains et le guida jusqu'au matelas où il l'aida à enlever ses vêtements avant de le pousser gentiment sur le lit et de rabattre les draps sur lui. Puis Kuroko fit le tour et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Aussitôt, deux bras le serrèrent contre un torse chaud et Tetsuya rendit l'étreinte.

« Seijuro ? »

« Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui aie toujours voulu que mon père souffre pour tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, me voilà à pleurer et prier pour qu'il parte rapidement afin qu'il n'ait plus mal. »

« On commet tous des erreurs. Mon père m'a bien "vendu" à toi ! Même si je lui en veux, il m'a permis de te rencontrer. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour le tien, mais tu lui as offert la plus belle chose à ses yeux avant qu'il parte. Tu es allé le voir. »

« C'est vrai... merci d'être là pour moi et de me supporter Tetsuya. »

« N'oublie pas que j'aime être dominé, c'est peut-être la seule raison pour laquelle je reste. » rigola le jeune homme.

« La seule, vraiment ? »

« Non, le fait que je t'aime aussi doit jouer un rôle majeur dans ma décision. »

« Et j'espère que tu m'aimeras jusqu'à la fin Tetsuya Kuroko, parce que même si tes sentiments venaient à disparaitre, je te garderais près de moi. »

Kuroko sourit sous la menace et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps d'Akashi avant de répondre.

« Ainsi va la vie. »

FIN

Ainsi se termine cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus et je suis désolé pour le déroulement rapide des évènements. Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fanfictions à moi.


End file.
